Past Years Forgotten
by escapedreality
Summary: "Let sleeping dogs lie." She fails to see the logic in this, she wants to know what happened. It's her heritage after all.
1. Preface

**This is my newest story. I don't know how well it'll go over but we'll give it a try.(:**

**Disclaimer: Do not own PJO**

**Preface:**

The plan was crazy. There's no other way to put it. Let's set the scene, It's the middle of the battle. A storm is raging and Kronos is slaughtering half- blood after half-blood. Now Percy, or so he was told by Nico, had to get Krono's scythe from him. While he was holding it.

_Nico's finally gone off the deep end. _Percy thought listening to Nico explain the details of the plan. _There are a million ways this could go wrong. _

Little did he know...

**New York City- 18 years after the war**

My name is Hope Clarisse di Angelo. I'm 15 years old and I have curly blond hair and green eyes. Weird phenomenon since neither of my parents have green eyes. Or had. My dad died two years ago while swimming in the ocean while we were on vacation. He drowned.

So now it's just me and my mom. We live in New York City, which is a dangerous place to live if you ask me. Then again our country is falling apart. Our economy is in the dumps, we're at war with Iraq (still) and close to another. Walking down the street can be the most dangerous thing ever. There are robbers, gangs and rapists walking them as well. No one talks much anymore, they keep their heads looking at the ground. I usually stay in the house or at school. Not really anywhere else to go. Central park is gone, completely over-grown and has animals roaming around it. There is a 50 foot wall surrounding the whole thing so nothing escapes.

Still, my mom insists on living in NYC. She went to a camp near here when she was younger. She joined an army, though I don't know which (not the U.S) when she was only 16. There she met my dad. My parents never talked much about their childhoods. As if I knew it would ruin my life or something.

"Hope!" My mom called. Sighing I got up off my bed, nearly whacking my head on the ceiling (I have a loft so I can fit more stuff in my tiny room. It sucks) I jumped down and went to my mom's room where she was holding a box. It was black, with a skull on the side. Kind of grim if you ask me.

"Yeah mom?" I asked her. She looked up from the box, eyes brimmed with tears though none had fell.

"This, it's for you." she said shoving the box in my hands and turning back to face the window where you could see the statue of liberty. I brought it back to my room and placed it on the floor. The box had a card under the label that read.

_Dear Hope,  
If your reading this it means I'm probably dead. I want you to keep this box and everything inside. Don't show your mother anything right way, that would be cruel. But hopefully over time it will become easier for her, and you. This box contains things you need to know. I love you and your mother so much. I will see you eventually.  
- Dad, Nico di Angelo. _

I threw the card on the ground and stared at the box for a long time. I just had this feeling that it would change my life, possibly forever. Little did I know.

**Sorry it's kind of short, but it's only the preface. Also I forgot to also mention in the disclaimer that I don't own Tamar by Mal Peet. It's kind of a crossover but none of the characters from Tamar play a role in this fic so even if you haven't read the book you'll understand it. Oh and whenever Hope is talking it'll be in first person and 18 years after the second titan war. Okay, that's all.  
****  
-Poseidon'sGirl**

**Review please(: Hit the little green and white button right under this.  
**


	2. Camp Sweet Camp

**Okay I'm back(: Thank you for all the reviews! Sorry if the last chapter was a bit confusing, i apologize. But keep reading and it'll all become clear.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Tamar**

Sally Jackson shook her son awake gently. He didn't respond so she shook him a bit harder. Nothing. She yanked the sheets off his bed.

"Wha-" Percy said sitting up straight. Then he saw his mom. "Mommm what was that for?" he complained.

"Your going to camp in 2 hours. Nico's already up." she said walking out of the room. Percy got up and got dressed. Nico had stayed with him, his mom and Paul ever since he first came to Percy's house on his fifteenth birthday. They had become really close, almost as if they were brothers. Percy walked into the kitchen and grabbed himself a bowl of cereal.

"So you boys ready to go back to camp?" Paul asked. They had told Paul about everything after a hellhound had followed him home and Percy killed it. Paul had thought Percy killed an innocent dog.

"I'm sure Percy is. He gets to se Anna-" Nico's comment was cut off with a swift kick in the legs from Percy. He yelped. Sally and Paul smirked.

"Yeah Paul, there's only a huge battle at the end of the summer. You know, normal stuff." Percy joked though it was no joking matter. Everyone laughed nervously and turned their attention back to their food. That pretty much ended the conversation at breakfast.

"Boys, I have to go into work early but Paul's going to drive you to camp. Behave." Sally said eyeing Percy who shrugged. She gave both boys a quick kiss on the cheek, reminded them to behave once again and headed out the door.

Twenty minutes later they were ready and putting their bags in the Paul's car.

"Hey Percy, you wanna drive?" Paul asked.

"Really!?" Percy said excited.

"Sure, I'll keep an eye on you." Paul said handing Percy the keys.

"Sweet!" Percy exclaimed hopping into the front seat. Nico lingered outside the back door. "You coming Nico?" Percy asked.

"Well, I don't wanna die before we even get to camp." he said. This got a laugh from Paul and a glare from Percy.

"Just get in." Percy said. Nico grinned and hopped in the back seat. After a nerve- wracking 50 minutes of hazardous driving they finally arrived at the base of Half- Blood Hill. They grabbed their bags, thanked Paul and headed up the hill.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled tackling him to the ground soon as they reached the top of the hill.

"Ow, hi wise girl." Percy said looking up and grinning. Nico coughed from behind smirking. Percy realized how close his face was to Annabeth's. Blushing he got up and dust himself off. Annabeth stood looking at her feet, her face red as a tomato too.

"Percy, Nico. It's good to see you made it here safely." Chiron said trotting up the hill from behind them. He seemed a bit surprised to see Nico but didn't say anything.

"Yup, we're all in one piece." Percy said.

"I'm glad to hear that. Percy, why don't you go get settled into your cabin. Annabeth, if you could bring Nico to the Hermes cabin." Chiron said. "Dinner is in an hour. See you then." he said before trotting back down to the big house. The three headed toward the cabins. People called out and greeted Percy but weren't really sure who Nico was.

"See you later Annabeth.. and Nico." Percy added before heading into the Poseidon cabin.

"Come on Nico, let's go meet your new cabin mates." Annabeth said opening the door to the Hermes cabin. Everyone inside looked up.

"This is Nico di Angelo, the newest camper." Annabeth said.

"Determined or undetermined?" someone asked. Annabeth was about to answer when she caught Nico's pleading look.

"Undetermined. " she said. Groans went up from the campers. Nico mouthed thank you. He didn't want everyone to avoid him because he was a son of Hades. Annabeth nodded and walked out of the room.

Sighing Nico set his stuff up in a tiny section of the cabin. He saw Annabeth walking toward cabin three, to see Percy no doubt. Percy is a lucky man, he thought as he watched Annabeth's golden hair disappear inside.

********************

"Hey, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said opening the door. Percy was trying to stuff his bag into one of the drawers but was failing miserably. He jumped at the sound of Annabeth's voice and whacked his hand on the drawer.

"OW! ow ow. Hi, ow. Annabeth." he said grabbing his hand tightly. Annabeth laughed and went over to the dresser. Quickly she was able to fit the bag in the drawer with no problem.

"Now was that that hard?" she asked Percy. Percy pretended to pout. He was only a few feet away from Annabeth, who realized, quite suddenly that Percy was now taller than her by a few inches. She caught her self staring at his green, I mean really green eyes. Blushing she looked down at the floor. She liked Luke, as she had for 7 years. She knew there was good in him.

"Um, Annabeth?" Percy started. Then the dinner bell rang.

"Well, I better go." Annabeth said quickly. "See you later Percy." she said walking out of the room. Percy watched her go, her curly blond ponytail swinging behind her. He turned back to his empty cabin. Stupid dinner bell, he thought. He knew what he had wanted to say. He couldn't deny it, he was in love with Annabeth Chase. And he was going to tell her that,

eventually.

**All done(: next chapter will probably be in Hope's P.O.V but if enough people want I'll keep it as Percy's. So tell me your preference. and also Review! :D  
-Poseidon'sGirl**


	3. Opening The Box

**Okay I decided to do Hope's P.O.V. But Percy's will be back before you know it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Tamar**

**New York City- 18 Years after the 2nd Titan War**

I didn't open dad's box for days. I was almost afraid of what I would find inside. Finally I decided to, one day when I got back from school. I grabbed the mail and headed into the apartment. There was a note laying on the counter from my mom.

_Working late, make yourself some dinner. No going out!  
love you xox -mom_

I sighed. As if I needed reminding I couldn't go outside? She had been hesitant to let me start walking two blocks home everyday when I was 12. I tossed the mail down on the table. Most of it were bills. Then a letter caught my eye. It was from out of the country and addressed to Miss Annabeth Chase. I knew I shouldn't read my mom's mail. So I studied the envelope. It was from Canada. The return address was to a man named Charles Berkendorf. Whoever that was. I put the letter back down and went to my room. Still sitting on my desk was the box. Taking a deep breath I picked it up. I ripped away the packing tape and opened the flaps.

I started to take out the contents. Inside there was a map and directions, a bronze pen, a skull ring, a Yankees hat (which is weird since they no longer exist. No one plays baseball, professionally anyway. Actually, there aren't professional sports anymore), several pictures, a horn covered in blood and a sand dollar. First I looked at the picture that had a bunch of people. Two I assumed to be my parents, they looked the same. This must of been the camp my mom told me about. My mom was standing in the middle with a boy with black hair and green eyes who had his arm around her shoulder. On my mom's other side was a girl with goth make-up, a silver jacket and silver braid crowning her head. Next to the boy with green eyes was my dad. Without a doubt. The same black hair, the same black eyes. On the other side of the goth girl, slightly behind her, was a guy with curly hair and a hat covering his head. Behind the five of them they're were two boys, probably twins, fighting. Like with swords.

Then I realized most of them had a weapon. My mom was holding a small dagger, the boy next to her a long bronze sword. My dad had a black sword and the goth girl a spear. At her feet was a huge round shield. The curly haired boy was the only one not holding anything. Okay, I'm assuming they were fake but they looked scarily real. I turned the photo over. Only a date and age were written. July 3rd, 2007 age 14. It was my dad's writing. My heart clenched. I put the picture down and picked up the next one.

This must of been a few years later. My parents were there along with the boy who had the green eyes and black hair. So was the goth girl, but she looked much older. Like in her 20's. There was a new face though, a boy with blue eyes and blond hair. He had a scar running down the side of his face. They all looked tired and dirty, as if they had been traveling a while. They were all smiling in the picture but not convincingly. Behind them was a large body of water with boats that looked like swans? I turned the picture over. it read. 1 year after- Boston. Once again it was my dad's writing. I looked back at the picture. So those must be the legendary Swan Boats. This is the only picture I've seen of them. I mean sure I've heard of them, but it's kinda of like the Yankees hat. They aren't around anymore. I put the picture down and picked up the last one.

It was taken from high up. Down below was what looked like a camp. There was a rock climbing wall, 12 cabins that were arranged in a U, a large forest, a lake, some of the ocean, a big house, dining pavillion, arena, archery range and very close up a large pin tree with sheep's fur that was dyed gold on it. The back caption was smudged but I could make out 'long island'. I stacked the pictures back together and placed them back in the box.

I tossed aside the pen, ring and Yankee's cap. They were probably just my dad's or mom's, nothing really important. Just mementos. I pulled out the map. Then I realized there were multiple maps and directions that were all numbered. I looked at the first one. It had dirctionsto someplace on long island. Called camp half-blood. Could that be the camp my parents went to? The one in the picture?Looking over the other directions quickly this box became a whole lot more interesting. Carefully I folded the directions back up. I attached them to the pictures with a paper clip. Then I refilled the box. I ran into the kitchen where our phone was. Next to it on the wall were numbers. Mom's work, Dad's work, Mom's cell, Dad's cell etc. At the bottom was the one I was calling though I didn't need to look at it. It read Conner Stoll- 413-555-9087. Conner Stoll was my only really good friend. He's 2 years older than me and the son of my mom's freinds, Travis and Leigh. I dialed the number quickly and waited as it rung.

"Hullo?" A voice asked at the other end.

"Conner! It's Hope." I said.

"Hope what?" he joked as he did every time I called.

"No, it's me, Hope!" i said exasperated.

"Oh hey cutie." he said. Not only was Conner my best friend but he is also the biggest flirt you'll ever meet. 'Cutie' is his favorite nickname for me at the moment.

"You need to come over ASAP." I told him.

"Why?" he asked

"Because I may need a driver and I'm not old enough." I said getting ahead of myself.

"Uh why?" he asked again.

"Remember that box I told you my dad left for me?" I asked

"Yeah.."

"Well I finally opened it. And inside was a bunch of stuff that I think will help me figure out my parent's past."

"Uh huh, and what does this have to do with me?" he asked.

"Our parents were friends when they were younger. Remember?. Aw come on Conner. Pleasee." I begged.

"Alright. I'll be there in," he pasued probably looking at a clock. "20 minutes."

"Yay! Okay see you soon." I said before hanging up. Then I went and got the box, once again emptied the contents and studied the maps and directions.

**Done(: I decided to do Hope's P.O.V. Next chapter won't be hers though. Can you guess who Conner's mom is the daughter of? (We already know his dad is Travis.) Anyway please review and tell me what you think!**

**So do it now. Review.  
-Poseidon'sGirl**


	4. First Attack

**OH MY GODS! If you go on the Brittish PJO site there's an excert from The Last Olympian! Not the same one as in the Demigod Files either! I swear! Okay this is going to be Percy's P.O.V**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or Tamar**

Percy sat at his table eating his food and drinking his blue coke. Still mad at the dinner bell. Annabeth was at her table talking to her siblings and every once and a while glancing at Percy. Nico was glumly sitting with Chiron and Dionysus. You'd be glum to if you had to eat with Dionysus. Grover slid into the seat next to Percy

"Hey man." he said.

"So did you tell her?" Grover asked.

"No."

"Aw come on cheer up! It's not like it's your only chance."

"I guess." Percy started looking to where Nico sat. A holographic helm of darkness was floating above his head. Everyone else was looking that way too their mouths agape. Nico stared up scowling. Chiron spoke up.

"I give you Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." he said. Everyone gave some applause but mainly were shocked.

"Well now go enjoy the rest of your day!" Dionysus said waving off the demigods. They all left gossiping. Nico walked over to Percy and Grover.

"Crap. Crap and more crap." he said.

"Hey, it'll be fine."Percy said reassuringly. Annabeth appeared by his side.

"Hey guys wanna go down to the beach?" She said trying to cheer up the mood.

"That's a great idea!" Grover said and Percy nodded.

"Alright." Nico resigned. And with that they all headed down to the beach, arms linked.

*********************** 1 hour later***********************************

Grover whispered something to Nico who smirked. Grover spoke first.

"I gotta go help Juniper with something, see you later" he stammered and Percy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, I better go check on my stuff in the Hermes cabin." Nico said lying much smoother than Grover had. He headed up over the dunes and toward the cabins.

"So do you have to go too?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"Hmm? Oh no." she said. An awkard silence followed, both of them staring out at the ocean. Finally Percy mustered up his courage once again.

"Annabe-" he started before he was interrupted by an explosion followed by a scream piercing the once quite night. Annabeth and Percy looked at each other.

"That sounded like Silena," Annabeth said. "And I don't think it was over a spider." Percy said looking in the direction of the cabins, where the scream had come from. Another scream. Percy and Annabeth sprinted as fast as they could to them.

The first thing they saw was the smoke. Tons and tons of smoke. Annabeth raced to the big house where injured half- bloods were being brought inside, Berkendorf among them.

"Chiron? Chiron!" Annabeth yelled running back outside. She found him beside a smoldering Hephaestus cabin. Percy spotted them and jogged over.

"What happened?" he asked looking at the remains of the cabin. Chiron shook his head sadly.

"Some one planted a pot of Greek fire at the entrance but it was created as a bomb. It went off and well" Chiron said gesturing to the ashes around him.

"Who was it? How did they get into camp?" Annabeth demanded angrily kicking over a chunck of celestial bronze.

"Sadly I think it was someone from camp." Chiron said

"WHO?" Percy yelled gripping Riptide in his pocket.

"Now Percy relax a moment. We need to get this cleaned up and then we'll find out who."Chiron said staying calm.

"What!? They could be half way to San Fransisco by now!" Percy yelled again.

"I have many on border patrol to make sure no one enters or leaves. Would you like to go join them?" he asked. Percy looked around.

"No. I'll stay and clean up." he said shaking with anger and picking up the chunk of celestial bronze Annabeth had kicked.

"Me too." Annabeth said giving Percy a small smile. He ignored her staring icily at the ground.

"Okay, well bronze over there, tools and weapons there," Chiron said continuing the list. Percy and Annabeth started clean up heading into the rubble. Percy heard a Dionysus's son Pollux say something to another half- blood.

"I bet it was that son of Hades." he said Percy's anger once again flared up. He whipped out Riptide and pointed it at the the half-blood.

"It wasn't Nico You leae him alone." Percy growled. The half- blood, a son of Hermes, looked taken aback.

"Dude, I didn't mean anything by it."

"Just. Leave. Him. Alone." Percy said again. The half- blood backed off.

"Sorry, sorry." he said walking away with Pollux. Annabeth placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Percy," she said. His shoulders drooped.

"I know, I shouldn't of flipped out. Well, it's just that well this! And then they accused Nico. And.." he said quickly

"I know, but still you can't kill someone with Riptide because of that!" She said. He gave a small smile.

"Once again Wise girl is right." He said. So for the next hour they sifted through ash and soot and broken down pieces of cabin. Their backs ached from bending over. Percy kicked something in attempt to move it out of the way but it didn't budge. He kicked it harder but it didn't move, it almost felt soft. He bent down wiping the ash and soot off it and gasped. It was a body. He propped it up against a rock. He was dead, no doubt about it. He was badly burned but Percy could still tell who it was. It was Jonathan, a camper who was a few years older from Apollo.

"Annabeth! Chiron!" he called gently placing the body down. They came running, or trotting, over.

"What's the," the word died in her mouth when she saw the body.

"Chiron was examining the body. Then his face turned cold, very un-Chiron like. He was holding something, like a pin for a grenade. and on the inside of his wrist was a tattoo of a hour- glass out of time.

"Oh gods. He, it was, he was the , the one who did it? Like a suicide bombing!?" Percy said bewildered and angry at the same time.

"I don't know if that was purposely. He may have died by accident. But this does mean one thing for sure." he said. He didn't have to tell them the last part. This was Kronos's first official attack on camp. And that meant the war was on. Kronos would no doubt be there soon.

**Duh duh duh. Oh and here's that website. http: // www. percyjackson. co. uk / site/ pj extract olympian. php Just leave out the spaces(: If not i'll try to put it in my profile.  
Read it it's really good! But first..**

**Review this story!(:  
-Poseidon'sGirl**


	5. Facing Reality

**Hey hey everyonee! I'm back with Hope**

**Hope: and this chapter is my, as in Hope's, P.O.V**

**Me: yes it is, so go, read!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own PJO or Tamar**

**New York City- 18 years after the 2nd Titan War**

My mom regarded us sceptically. I bit my lip, a nervous habit. Conner just sat there calm as ever.

"So you want me to let you two go off alone following some directions from my late husband?" she asked stressing the alone part.

"Uh, yeah that's the general idea." I said nervously. My mom put her hand on her head as if she had a headache.

"I don't know Hope. Do Conner's parents even know?" she asked.

"Not yet, we were asking you first." Conner said. I nodded in agreement

"Please mom! I know it's what dad would have wanted." I said regretting it immediately. My mom's eyes got a little misty and she sighed.

"I, I. I guess you're old enough to go. Heck, I traveled across the country with my friends when I was younger than you." she said gazing into the distance.

"Umm, you did?" I said surprised.

"Nevermind. Conner call your parents and then I'd like to speak to you, alone, for a moment. Hope, go pack a few things." she said. I looked at Conner who shrugged and then ran to my room. I grabbed my backpack, emptying the stuff that still was in there from school. I threw in a couple tank tops/tee shirts and shorts. Then I carefully put pen, baseball cap, ring, the horn (now wrapped in a paper towel) and the sand dollar on top. Then I put in some underwear and a sweatshirt on top of them encasing them in softness. The last thing I put in the bag was the directions and pictures. I slipped on my flip flops and went back into the kitchen.

"So?" I asked.

"We're going. We're just gunna swing by my place real quick so I can get a few things." Conner said grinning. I pumped my fist, the way the legendary Tiger Woods did. Everybody laughed.

"Okay you two knuckleheads. Hope put this in your bag and don't lose it!" my mom said handing me to envelopes. One was labeled $300 Cash. The other said, 'Don't open unless instructed to'

"Why is one envelope la-" I started before my mom cut me off.

"Just don't open it unless you are instructed to my a man named Chiron, a woman named Rachel Elizabeth or a man named Charles Berkendorf." she said firmly. Charles Berkendorf, the same name that was on the letter. "Now you better give me a hug before you go!" she said. I ran up and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you" I whispered "Just a little adventure, we'll see you soon." My mom gave a small nod as if she thought something otherwise. Conner tapped my shoulder.

"Ready cu- Hope?" he said catching my mom's glare.

"Yup."

With one last goodbye we headed to Conner's car. After Conner grabbed some stuff we were off. I took out the directions.

"Says here we head to long island." I told Conner. Then a note scrawled quickly at the top caught my eye. I hadn't noticed it before.

"Scratch that. Head to Greenwich." I told him.

"Sure thing cutie." he said I rolled my eyes. Ten minutes later we were standing outside a run down apartment.

"You sure this is the right place?" Conner asked.

"That's what it said." I said. I took a quick breath and knocked on the door.

"One minute!" A voice called from inside. The door opened. "Hello?" The man asked. He was in his 30's and with a glance you could tell he was the artist type.

"Hello sir. Um, we're looking for a," I checked the sheet again. "Ms. Rachel Elizabeth Dare." The man gave me a sad look.

"Unfortunately Rachel is no longer with us. May she rest in peace." The man said looking heavenward. Me and Conner stood there awkwardly.

"Oh we're sorry."

"It's quite alright."

"Well we best be going. Thank you for your time." I said.

"You're welcome." The man said and closed the door.

"Okay then. Continuing on." Conner said string for the door. I ran to catch up.

After that awkward incident we were on our way to this Camp Half- Blood place. It took a good 50 minutes and the ever humid weather didn't help. I lounged in the front seat staring out the window. W were, essentially, in the middle of no where.

"So what did my mom wanna tell you?" I askd Conner. A slight blush rose to his face.

"Nothing." he said

"Connerr" I warned.

"Well, uh, she wanted to remind me that your birthday isn't til august and that your 15. And you know." he said.

"Oh." I said in a small voice, heat rising to my face. I looked back out the window. Then I saw the hills and in particular, one with the pine.

"Stop!" I yelled a bit loudly. We screeched to a halt and Conner looked at me.

"We're in the middle of no where!" he said.

"I noticed, but this is where the directions say to stop. Now we have to head up that hill." I told him.

"Fat lot of good that did us last time. " Conner muttered under his breath. But he still turned off the car, grabbed his bag and followed me up the hill. The hill was torn up and dotted with pot holes. Once at the top I pulled out my dad's picture of his camp and held it up. Straight ahead was the tree. I walked over to it. The sheeps' wool was torn badly but still recognizable hanging on the tree. The biggest difference was the gold plate embedded in the tree.

"May those who sacrificed their lives find peace. They will always be remembered for their courage." Conner read solemnly. Apparently something tragic had happened here.

"Well this is the camp then. Its amazing!" I said showing him the picture.

"Defiantly." he agreed but when I looked down into the vlley I wasn' greeted by an amazing sight. Half the forest was burned badly, the rock- climbing wall in ruins. The big house at the center was half the size.

"Or as amazing." I said. Was this really the camp my parents had gone to?

"Let's go down and see if we find anything." Conner suggested.

So we did, heading toward the big house at the center. The few campers we passed regarded us warily. No one was playing or enjoying them selves. Finally we reached the house where a old man was sitting in a wheel chair. He stiffened at the sight of us.

"What are your names, your parents?" He asked briskly.

"I, uh" I stammered

"I'm Conner Stoll," Conner said. The old man's eyes widened at his name. "And my parents are Travis Stoll and Leigh Walker." he said using his moms maiden name. "And this is-" he started talking for me.

"Let the girls speak for herself" the old man said, gentler this time. He seemed kinder, almost sad at the mention of Conner's parents.

"I'm H- Hope... I paused thinking what I should say my last name as. "Hope di Angelo." I decided using my father's last name. The old man's eyes went even wider, if that was even possible.

"And your parents?" he prodded.

"Nico di Angelo and Annabeth Chase." I said using my mom's maiden name as well. The old man's mouth fell open for a minute but he quickly closed it. He sat back folding his hands across his chest.

"I'm sorry about the interrogation but theses days... Anyway let me introduce myself. I'm Chiron, Welcome to Camp Half-Blood" he said. I looked around

"So this was our parents camp? You seemed to recognize their names." I said. The old man, Chiron nodded.

"Yes the went to this camp, all at the same time as well. How are they?" he asked.

"Good." Conner answered.

"Okay. My mom's good I guess," I said my voice starting to crack.

"And your father?" he asked

"My, my father's dead." I said giving way to my tears. The years of holding back and trying not to think about my dad all came out. I sobbed and Conner wrapped me up in a hug. Everything now, the box, the camp, reminded me of him. It made me face the reality. My dad was dead and wasn't coming back.

**Done. Poor Hope. Chiron has gotten a lot stiffer hasn't he? I wonder how he's feeling about the fact that Nico's dead. Hmm...**

**Anywho please please please pretty please REVIEW!(:  
-Poseidon'sGirl**


	6. Mixed Emotions

**Hey hey hey! I'm back(: And this will be Percy's P.O.V (well 3rd person but whatever)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.**

Ever since the Hephaestus cabin bomb life around camp had been stricter and more tense. Everybody is training for the war or helping prepare for it 24/7. Once a new Hephaestus cabin was built (courtesy of Hephaestus himself) the cabin members who were not hurt got back to work. Jonathan wasn't given a ceremonial burial because well, it was his fault in the first place. Percy spent his days in the arena or at the beach, no where else. Mostly the arena though, you could always expect to see him there hacking way at dummies or sparring with other campers. Which is exactly why Annabeth was heading to the arena. Ever since the explosion Annabeth ahd been, less Annabeth like. More clumsy and making more stupid mistakes. Which is probably why she slammed into Nico.

"Ooph. Sorry Nico! I didn't see you there. Annabeth said tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

"Oh hi Annabeth," Nico said unfazed. He caught himself staring at Annabeth's eyes, that were a sparkling grey at the moment.

"Is Percy at the arena?" She asked. Nico's heart, though 'unwillingly' (or so he told himself) sunk. Silently he whacked himself over the head. He was not not not not falling or ever would for Annabeth Chase. Multiple reasons, 1) she was too old. 2)she was Percy's. Even if neither of them knew it.

"Yeah." he said trying to keep his voice upbeat. He must of done a good job because Annabeth didn't notice anything amiss.

"Thanks Nico! Talk to you later?" she asked

"Yeah, sure. See ya Annabeth!" Nico said watching her leave to find Percy. He sighed and headed to the archery range.

***************************************

"Hey Percy!" Annabeth called to Percy who was fighting a dummy. Spin, parry, dodge, strike. It was like watching an intricate dance. But Percy didn' even acknowledge her.

"Seaweed Brain!" she yelled louder. Percy looked up at her startled. Then recognition crossed his face and it lit up.

"Hey Annabeth!" he said turning his attention back to another dummy. He didn't hear anything for the next few moments, just the swish of Riptide through the air.

Clang. Percy saw a bronze dagger blocking his strike at the dummy. The half- blood attached grinned.

"Don't you think the dummies have had enough torture for one day?" she asked. He laughed. _Gods I love his laugh. _Annabeth thought. Then she stopped herself. _Wow back up, we've been over this. It's Seaweed Brain, Kelp head, the son of your mom's enemy! _she said scolding herself.

"Hellooo? Anyone home?" Annabeth was snapped out of her argument with herself by Percy waving his hand in front of her and calling her name.

"What?" she asked curtly.

"Uh.. nothing you just seemed to drift?" He said searching for the right word.

"Oh." was all she said.

"So, you wanna spar?" Percy asked holding up his sword. Annabeth almost said yes but changed her mind.

"Nah, let's head down to the beach." Annabeth said.

"I... Okay." Percy agreed. He went over to the bench and grabbed his sweatshirt. Even though Camp Half-Blood usually had great weather it had been weird since the beginning of summer, with the approaching war and all. He tossed it ver his shoulder and jogged to catch up with Annabeth who had already started walking.

"Wise girl. Wise girl? WISE GIRL!" he practically yelled.

"What? Oh sorry." she said sheepishly.

"What is with you these past couple days? You don't seem yourself." he said. She just shrugged in response. Then a cold breeze blew through camp. Annabeth involuntarily shivered. Percy noticed and draped his sweatshirt around her shoulders. Annabeth's first instinct was to flinch it off but she didn't. Instead she pulled it tighter around her.

"Thanks Percy." she said looking up at him. He didn't say anything, just gave her one of those heart- stopping grins.

*****************************************

Grover wandered around camp, all of it. By the big house, the cabins, the rock climbing wall and arena. He had searched the woods extensivly.

"Where is she?" he said aloud.

"Where is who?" Someone said popping up beside him. It was defiantly an Aphrodite camper. What was her name? Sarah, Samantha? Silena. That was it. "Who you looking for?" Silena repeated as if Grover were slow.

"Uh, Juniper. Have you seen her?" Grover asked. Silena clutched her heart.

"Oh your girlfriend." she said airily. Grover sighed. Always Aphrodite's daughter.

"Yes. Have you seen her?" he asked.

"No sorry. But do you think you might help me a minute?" she asked.

"Umm..." was all he could reply.

"Pretty please! It'll be really quick! I promise!" Silena assured him.

"Fine, what do you want?" he said sighing.

"Oh good! Well since your a satyr you can read emotions and everything. Will you help me down at the beach real quick?" she asked.

"Why the beach?" he asked.

"Because that's where Percy and Annabeth are! Duh!" she said. Grover grinned.

"Really?" he said

"Yup, and as far as I know they're alone. But if I show up they'll go back to pretending they don't have feeling for each other! And I know they do! Please Grover! You can read their emotions without them seeing you!" she begged giving him puppy dog eyes.

"I'm in!" Grover said. Silena squealed in delight and took off toward the dunes in her 3 inch heels. How someone could move that fast in shoes like that was beyond Grover but he ran after her.

Five minutes later they were hiding behind a sand dune. Grover was keeping an eye out for their emotions and Silena was waiting there in suspense.

"So, so?" Silena whispered excitedly. Grover held up a finger to shush her. Then he paled then blushed then laughed. "WHAT?" Silena demanded in a loud whisper **(A/N: Yes aloud whisper. It does exist). **Grover regained his composure.

"Bahah. He kissed/ is kissing her." he said trying not to laugh. Percy kissed Annabeth! He wondered how Athena would react to that.

"Really!?" Silena exclaimed peeking over the dune. Grover yanked her back down. "Aww," she cooed. "Young love." she said finishing with a sigh.

"Yes, adorable but we should probably go before they catch us!" Grover hissed. Sadly Silena agreed and they sneaked away, out of sight. As they walked past the arena they saw Nico.

"Hey man." Grover said holding up his hand for a high five. Nico high fived him.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Oh my gods! Percy and Annabeth finally admitted they liked each other! And he kissed her!" Silena squealed before heading off. No doubt to tell her sisters.

"Oh. I see." Nico said. His face had fell, though only slightly. Grover could read his emotions though. The son of Hades was happy for Percy and Annaeth but he was just as equally,

Jealous?

**Hehe(: I know I'm evil. Where could Juniper be? Did you know it's hard to write a story that's like two seperate stories? But I promise the result will be amazing! Please review and tell me your fav. part of the chapter! So go ahead, Review!  
-Poseidon'sGirl**


	7. Alessia & Sean

**Sorry this took so long to update! I've been wicked busy! I'll try to update sooner next time. This is going to be Hope's P.O.V**

**365PagesOfAwesomeness: You're close. very close**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING!**

I listened to Chiron talk, my jaw slack. Was this guy on something? He claimed that the Greek gods were real, and still around. That my parent's were the a daughter/son of them. And he said that my grandparent's were Athena and Hades! I mean seriously. Oh it gets better. He said that where we were now was a camp for the sons and daughters of the gods but there weren't as many because the gods had gone into hiding in Olympus after they pretty much lost a war. And the funniest part was he told us this with a straight face, as if we were supposed to believe him.

"And now that that's been settled we should contact your parents." Chiron said calmly. That did it, I burst out laughing

"You're kidding right? You expect me to believe all this? Wow. Woww" I said with a snort. Conner laughed too but Chiron's expression didn't change.

"Did either of your parents give you anything before you left?" he asked.

"No not that- OH! yes my mom gave me this envelope." I said pulling it out.

"May I see it?" Chiron asked. I regarded him warily. I mean he was named Chiron. And how many people named Chiron could there be in the world? Reluctantly I handed him the envelope.

"Thank you Hope." he said. He grabbed a letter opener and sliced it open. Inside were 5 gold coins.

"Wow. I didn't know there was money!" I said looking at the coins. On one side was a head of someone on the other a picture of the empire state building.

"They're called drachmas. And this is what we will use to contact your mother." Chiron said simply.

"What is there like a drachma payphone?" Conner joked. Chiron's eyes twinkled.

"Something like that." he said. He pulled out a small spraybottle and said 'Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow please accept my offering' **(A/N: Sorry I don't remember it exactly)**and threw the coin into the mist. The coin disappeared into the mist. After asking my address and telling it to... Iris, my mother appeared on the other side.

"Mom?" "Ms. Chase?" me and Conner said at the same time, disbelieving. My mo spoke up.

"I see you made it safely." she said clearly relived.

"Uh, yeah. What exactly is going on?" I asked.

"Didn't Chiron tell you?" she asked.

"Well yeah but... He can't be serious?" i said. To my surprise she laughed.

"Oh no honey. He is. I know this is all very sudden but I promise you it's the absolute truth. I went there as you father and Conner's parents did too. " she said. Okay. Was it April 1st?

"Uh-huh." I said still not believing her.

"Honey i know it's hard to believe but it's true! You have to believe me on that!" she said. The phone rang in the background. "Ugh, I have to go get that. Be good! You and Conner. Conner I'll tell your parents you made it safely." she said. She waved her hand and the mist disappeared.

"Did that just happen?" Conner asked. Chiron laughed half hearted.

"Yes it did. Why don't you two go take a look around camp? You're not required to stay or anything but you will be safe here if you do." he said.

"Safe from what?" I asked curious.

"Why monsters of course." he said as it were obvious.

"Oh." I said suddenly feeling a bit queasy. I mean I didn't honestly believe this but Chiron and my mom were both so serious. Conner grabbed my arm.

"Come on cutie. Let's go check this place out." he said. Unhooking his hand from my arm I followed him out of the house. Chiron however, stayed behind. He had picked up some papers. I wonder what they were for but then decided it was probably boring paperwork for the camp.

Where ever we went we got curious looks from the few campers that were there. Finally, once we reached the cabins, two approached us.

"Hi! You two must be new campers. I'm Alessia and this is Sean. I'm a daughter of Hermes and he's a son of Apollo. Who are your parents?" she said really fast. I blinked.

"Um, I'm hope and this is Conner." I said. "My parents are Annabeth Chase and," I took a deep breath. "Nico di Angelo." I said. They both looked a bit shocked, as Chiron had.

"And mine are Travis Stoll and Leigh Walker." Conner said. The two campers stared at us almost in awe.

"Really!? They're heroes! Well, the Olympians didn't win but they helped them from being completely obliterated!" the girl, Alessia, said.

"Uh heroes?" me and Conner said simultaneously. Sean spoke for the first time.

"Yeah, during the second titan war." he said. We must of been giving blank looks because he sighed exasperated. "Didn't your parents tell you anything?" he asked

"Uh no." Conner said more as a question. "My uncle died when my dad was my age. They went to this camp and joined some army. That's all I really know." Conner said. Sean nodded, thinking.

"How bout you?" he asked.

"I pretty much have the same info. They didn't talk much about they're childhoods. Plus my dad's dead." I said bluntly. Alessia's jaw dropped.

"Nico's dead?!" she asked quietly. I swallowed the lump rising in my throat.

"Yeah."

"Well since neither of you know anything I think we should fill you in. Right 'Less?" Sean asked Alessia. She nodded.

"Alright then, let's go and see if there's any info in the Athena cabin." he said heading to a cabin with an owl carved atop the door. Me and Conner just stood at the door.

"Do you wanna know about your own parents or not?" he asked.

"Is he always this, severe?" I asked Alessia quietly. She giggled.

"Pretty much, but you get used to it. Come on!" she said grabbing my arm and dragging me toward the cabin. Why did people seem intent on ripping my arm off? Conner was still standing there so I grabbed HIS arm and together all four of us headed into the Athena cabin. I don't know if I was imagining things but as we went inside the owl seemed to _glare_ at us. I shivered a bit and turned my attention away from it. Hopefully I would finally get some answers.

**Ta da! Do you think Alessia and Sean should play a more major role in the story or should they just play a minor role? Please tell me! Review!! Cookies to those who do(:  
-Poseidon'sGirl**


	8. Plans

**Okay I'm going to be slower updating from now on because I have a million and one projects! anyway as you probably guessed this is Percy's P.O.V (3rd person actually but you know what I mean)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Percy was drying his unruly hair when someone knocked on his door. Towel in hand he opened it. Standing there, looking at the ground was Nico dressed completely in black as usual. He had even convinced the Aphrodite campers to dye his normally orange camp half- blood shirt black. Percy tossed his towel to the the back of his messy cabin.

"Hey Nico what's up?" he asked.

"Chiron wants to see us." Nico said flatly. Percy looked at him curiously. Nico had started being more quiet, reserved toward Percy. Almost annoyed at him.

"Alright, I just need a minute. You okay Nico?" he asked reaching over to the nightstand to grab Riptide.

"Yeah." Nico lied shoving his hands in his pockets. But Percy didn't know that.

"Okay I'm ready. Is it a counsler meeting?" Percy asked.

"Yeah."

"Why don't we go get Annabeth then." Percy said heading in the direction of the Athena cabin. Nico stopped short.

"You go, I'll see you guys there." he said before practically sprinting to the big house. Percy watched go confused but shrugged it off and went to the Athena cabin. As he was about to knock on the door i opened.

"Hey Percy!" Annabeth said smiling at him. Percy felt his heart rate increase. He smiled back at her.

"Hey Annabeth, ready for the meeting?" he asked.

"Yup, come on! We'll be late!" she said grabbing his arm. Together they hurried toward the big house.

As Annabeth predicted they were late. When they opened the door all the other cabin leaders were already sitting down along with Mr. D., Chion and a few nypths, naiads and satyrs.

"Ah, now that Annie Bell ad Peter have graced us with their presence we can begin." Mr. D. said sipping his diet coke. The other campers stifled their laughter as Percy and Annabeth flushed crimson and quickly took their seats.

"Right." Chiron said. "Based on the attack on the Hephaestus cabin and our other sources we have good reason to believe they will mount an attack at the end of the week on Saturday And today being Monday that gives us five days to prepare." Chiron said to the campers who were listening intently.

"Yes yes so go train so you won't die." Mr. D. said uncaring.

"Mr. D." Chiron said reproachfully. "I believe we should be more organized than that."

Mr D. sighed. "I suppose." he said before instructing the nearest nypth to get him another soda.

"Okay then. Hephaestus will be in charge of creating weapons and armor. Ares and a couple of Athena will work on setting up these weapons and making sure everyone is well trained and knows what to do. The rest of the Athena cabin will work on strategy. Apollo will work with their archers along with some from Hermes. The rest of Hermes will help Demeter with border defences and protecting Thalia's tree. And Aphrodite.." Chiron said before being interrupted by Silena.

"Don't worry about us. We'll be productiv. I promise." Silena said with a sly grin. Percy got the feeling she had something up her sleeve.

"Are you sure Silena?" Chiron asked

"Positive." she said.

"What about Percy?" the head of the Apollo cabin asked.

"Percy will be training as well as helping where he can." Chiron said. Percy looked down at the ground. He knew, even if the others didn't, what he was training for. He had to be prepared for Nico's crazy yet possibly effective plan to work.

The demigods continued their conversation in the big house addressing more specific parts of each cabin's job. What no one had noticed was who had slipped away from under the slightly open window. They sneaked through camp without anyone noticing stealing a couple drachmas from the Apollo cabin along the way. They ran deep into the woods where no one normally ventured. You could tell this because there were no beaten down footpaths or cleared areas. It was all overgrown. They went over to a small creek and created a small mist. They threw one of the drachmas into and recited the blessing.

"Lord Kronos, Mount Tamapalis." they said. The image flickered a moment and then Kronos, in Luke's body, appeared on the other end.

"You have news I presume?" the metallic voice asked.

"Yes my lord." they responded respectfully.

"Well spit it out." Kronos said impatient.

"Y-yes. The old horse figured your attack would be Saturday and they have begun preparations in anticipation." they said.

"Hmm. Actually I was planning on waiting until Sunday but then they would defiantly be ready. I shall move the attack until Thursday. You will be ready and waiting for me and my troops?" he asked. The nymph shivered under his cold, cruel gaze.

"Yes sir, I will be ready." they said

"Good. I must go inform the troops that we will be attacking sooner. Make sure they believe we're not coming until Saturday. I wouldn't want you to suffer the consequences if you don't." Kronos said before slicing through the connection. The nymph shivered even though Kronos was miles away. They leaned against a tree and for a second wondered if they were doing the right thing. But they quickly brushed the thought out of their mind. It was an honor to serve lord Kronos and they would treat it as such. Placing the extra drachmas in their pockets they raced back to camp before anyone would notice their absence.

**On the shorter side but I had to end it with the cliffy! Who is this mysterious nymph?? And why on earth would they betray Olympus? ~~Revieww!~~  
-Poseidon'sGirl**


	9. The Journal

**For once I actually have nothing to say.. except that this is going to be Hope's P.O.V**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING**

The four of us, me, Conner, Sean and Alessia were sprawled on the floor of the Athena cabin looking through books. Any books that were about the time that our parents were at camp. We'd been looking for two and a half hours and I had almost no useful information. My dyslexia didn't help either. So far I had gotten through 1 book, but a pretty large one mind you. Probably 200 or so pages. It was about this guy named Percy Jackson and his quests. Apparently he was a son of Poseidon who had had this huge prophecy surrounding him since he wasn't really supposed to be alive.

What I did get out of it though was that my mom went on three of these quests with Percy. During one of them she had been missing. It was when Percy (who technically wasn't even allowed to go) snuck off with the Hunters (who are the goddess Artemis's group of eternal maidens.) to help rescue Artemis from the titan Atlas. Now I haven't mentioned anything out loud because I didn't want to offend Sean and Alessia after they had been so nice to us but I really think this Olympic god stuff is a load of made up crap. Seriously.

"Oo. I think I may have found something!" Sean said looking up from his book. It wasn't a normal book. It was leather bound, more like a journal. On the front the title was etched into it.

"Oo, can I see?" Alessia asked leaning over and resting her chin on his shoulder. He opened the book to a page and showed it to us.

"I think this is more of someone's journal," Sean said. Wow, I was right. "And whoever wrote it put little paragraphs about some people from camp. It's dated about 20 years ago." he said. I peered down at the book. It was defiantly a boy's handwriting. Each page had an different entry, like profiles.

"Why don't we start with the first one?" Conner suggested.

"Well wouldn't that be logical." I said sarcastically. He stuck his tongue out at me just like a little kid and turned to the first 'profile'.

"Travis Stoll," he started. "Hey, that's my dad!" he exclaimed.

"Read what it says!" Alessia said excitedly.

"Okay. _Travis Stoll. 18 years old. Blond hair, blue eyes. About 6 feet tall. Looks a lot like me actually. Hmm.. wonder why. Okay where do I start? First off, even though he can be the most annoying person I know sometimes he's also the best twin brother a guy could ask for." _Conner read before stopping. "Woah. This is my uncle's journal."

"Um. But didn't he die when he was 18?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said his voice dropping. "He must of wrote this before he died." Alessia placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you not want to finish reading it?" she asked. Conner shrugged her hand off and I saw Sean's fist clench out of the corner of my eye.

"I'm fine. I was named after him but I never met him." Conner said. He picked up the book and started reading again. "_We had the best pranks ever! Like the golden mango, man that was great. Or when we painted the Ares cabin pink. I mean yeah we almost got killed but it was awesome. Travis tends to be the more outgoing one, he says I usually think more before I act. But opposites attract I guess. Actually scratch that, sounds like I'm in love with him. ew. Nasty. Though there is this Demeter girl... Okay getting off subject. Anyway he's the best brother ever and I seriously don't know what I would do without him." _Conner said finishing the entry.

"Sounds like they were pranksters." I said.

"Knowing my dad that sounds like a fair prediction. Remember the time he placed the tarantula on your counter during new year's?" Conner asked me. I laughed, my mom was deathly afraid of spiders. But for what it's worth I don't like 'em either. I remember that day. It was 3 years ago, when my dad was still alive.

"Um?" Alessia asked.

"Never mind." I said shaking my head.

"Okay. Can I read the next entry?" Alessia asked.

"Sure," Conner said handing her the journal. She flipped the page and started to read.

"_Silena Berguard. 18 years old. Brown hair and blue eyes. 5 foot 4ish. Alright first I must say. Silena is hot. Too bad she's Berkendorf's girl... Anyway. She's a daughter of Aphrodite who actually spends more time helping get ready for the battle than on her hair. (Shocker, i know.) She loves setting people up in her spare time and finds tragic love stories depressing. Boo hoo. But to her credit she knows how to sneak around. Like when her and Grover spied on a certain couple at the beach. Man that was priceless." _Alessia read slightly too quick.

"We should defiantly tell the Aphrodite campers about that. She's like their role model." Sean said.

"Oh I know! And how MacKenzie insists on people calling her Silena?" Alessia said. Now it was me and Conner's turn to feel out of place.

"Alright, I'll read next." Sean said taking the book from Alessia and flipping the page.

"_Charles Berkendorf. 18 years old. Brown hair, brown eyes. Easily 6 feet 4 inches. No one ever calls him Charles with the exception of Silena. He's Berkendorf. Son of Hephaestus, he can build pretty much anything imaginable. He made me this really sweet bow. I'm not as skilled with it as the Apollo kids but I'm good enough. He's currently dating Silena (madly jealous) and thankfully recovered from the bomb attack on his cabin. We're gunna need him for the battle. There's not much more to say about him, he's a great guy." _Sean said. Bomb?! Battle?!

"Just curious, how many entries do we have left?" I asked.

"About 4 or 5." Sena said flipping through the pages quickly.

"Okay I'll ready the next one." I said. As he was handing the journal to me a horn sounded.

"What was that?" Conner asked.

"That was the dinner bell." Alessia said standing up. "Come on, we'll finish it after. Just bring it with you."

The rest of us stood up and quickly put the other books messily back on the shelf. I had a feeling that the campers who lived here wouldn't be too happy about the job but whatever. I grabbed the journal and we headed out the door, shutting it behind us, and down to the dining pavilion.

Dinner was quiet without much talking. We were informed that everyone sat at their parents table or grandparents in me and Conner's case. Since Hades didn't have a table I sat with the Athena cabin. Conner chose the less crowded Apollo cabin instead of the Hermes cabin.

After dinner I met Alessia, Sean and of course, Conner right outside the woods. Alessia and Sean led the way through burnt down trees and ruble for about 10 minutes. Then we seemed to be in an oasis, a small part where the forest wasn't burnt but green and lush instead. Laying on the ground was a large blanket with some pillows.

"What's this place?" I asked. Alessia looked side to side a minute.

"Me and Sean's hangout." she said trying to just shrug off the question but she seemed to flush. I didn't press.

"Okay, who's next in the book?" Conner asked. I opened it up to where we had left off. It was my mom.

"_Annabeth Chase. 16 years old. Blond hair and grey eyes. 5 feet 6 inches. A daughter of Athena, Annabeth is very smart (obviously) and is a good fighter. This combination, along with her invisibility cap make you want her on your team for capture the flag. She's been here longer than me, even if she's younger. She's gone on 3 quests with Percy and then there was the one when Percy went to rescue her. He'll deny it and she'll deny it but we both know they like each other. And me and Travis actually have the perfect prank to er, get them together..." _The journal read. Huh, my mom never told me she had a boyfriend before dad.

"Oh my gods! That's who the couple was that Silena and Grover must of spied on! Percy and Annabeth!" Alessia said giggling.

"You've been hanging out too much with the Aphrodite girls." Sean told her. She shrugged.

"Yeah but isn't that cute? Since he was a son of Poseidon and all." she asked. I nodded half heartedly.

For the rest of the afternoon we read the rest of the entries in the journal and joked around. As the sun started to set we headed back to the cabins. Alessia brought me to the Athena cabin where I was warmly welcomed. They had already set a bunk up for me and my bag was laying on it. I riffled through it looking for a pair of pajamas. As I was looking the Yankees cap fell out. My mind flashed back to the journal and the mention of the invisibility cap. Could this be it? I yawned, overcome by sudden drosiness. It had been a long day and I could check the cap tomorrow. I put everything back in the bag and put the bag under my pillow, I still was a little bit wary of everyone and everything. After I was all settled I dozed off to sleep.

**Hmm. If that's Annabeth's cap it means Annabeth doesn't have it. duh duh duh. Okay that' all the hints I'm giving!!  
Read and Review pretty please!  
Poseidon'sGirl**


	10. Ready or Not

**Quickly I want to thank all the people who reviewed... so thanks! This is Percy's(3rd person) P.O.V**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

It had been 2 days since the counselor meeting and the Hunter's of Artemis had arrived yesterday. They had agreed (well Artemis had for them) to help fight in the war. Which was in two days since today was Thursday. Annabeth woke early and rushed to Artemis's cabin to get Thalia. She missed not seeing her friend often.

"Thalia." she whispered as she cracked the door open a bit. "Thalia!" she said a little louder. The lieutenant sat up quickly and looked around, startled. Then she saw Annabeth.

"Holy Zeus, Annabeth you scared me half to Hades!" she said angrily.

"Sorry, I wanted to talk to you." Annabeth told her. Thalia sighed, got up and through on her Hunter jacket. She closed the door quietly behind them.

"What did you wanna talk about?" Thalia asked.

"Let's go to the beach, I'll tell you there." she said.

"If we must." Thalia said with fake annoyance. Annabeth laughed quietly and the two silently crept through camp to the beach. Once the arrived they found a large rock positioned in the sun and sat down on it.

"So. What was so important that you had to wake me up at," Thalia checked her watch "6:30 in the morning when I was having the best sleep/dream I've had in ages." Thalia asked.

"Dream? About what?" Annabeth asked. Thalia suddenly got very interested in the sky.

"Thalia you better tell me!" Annabeth scolded. Thalia sighed.

"It was about Luke. Happy?" she said annoyed. Annabeth burst out laughing.

"Really?" She asked. "And I take it you two were alone and..."

"Shut up!" Thalia said splashing her with water. Annabeth 's mouth froze in an O.

"You didn't." she said

"Oh yes I did." Thalia said splashing her again.

"Thalia!" Annabeth shrieked. She cupped some water in her hands and threw it at Thalia. For the next 10 minutes the two friends splashed each other with the ocean water until they were both drenched. They sat back down on the rock hoping the sun would dry them quickly.

"Too bad Percy wasn't here. Then we'd be dried by now." Annabeth said.

"Ah Percy. How is he?" Thalia asked

"Good."

"I bet. So you like him?" Annabeth sat up.

"Why do you care?" she asked.

"Well aside from the fact I'm your friend and it is my duty to know these things it is pretty obvious that you two like each other. That anddd Grover told me." Thalia said.

"Grover," Annabeth muttered under her breath.

"So are you going to admit it freely or do I have to force it out?" Thalia asked scooping up more water. Annabeth backed away.

"Fine. Fine! I, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, like Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." Annabeth said grudgingly.

"Yes! Success." Thalia said. "So I heard he kissed you?" Thalia continued.

"I am going to kill Grover!" Annabeth exclaimed. Thalia laughed. Annabeth splashed her again and once again they both found themselves in a huge water fight.

**************

Percy woke up to the sun blinding his eyes. He checked the clock, 8:09. He pulled himself up, got dressed and headed out the door. Not even a minute later he came back in, grabbed Riptide and then headed out the door once more. In camp everyone was readying themselves for the battle even if it wasn't until Saturday. The Hunters were here which meant.. Thalia! He had forgot to say hi last night when they arrived. He walked past the Hephaestus cabin where its campers were hard at work. Berkendorf, who had mostly recovered from the attack a week ago, was pounding on a piece of metal shaping it into a sword.

"Hey Percy!" He called out. Percy waved back. He headed past the Apollo cabin where a camper, maybe a year younger than Percy was laying on the ground rolled in a ball holding his stomach.

"What happened to you?" Percy asked.

"Hunters." the camper said wincing. Percy laughed out loud.

"Dude, you can't hit on the Hunters!" he told the kid whose name he believed to be Joe.

"Warn beforehand next time." Joe asked. Percy grinned and held out his hand. Joe grabbed it and Percy yanked him up.

"Thanks Percy!" he yelled as Percy walked away. He walked by the Hermes cabin where Travis and Conner were arguing about something. Conner slyly, or so he thought, slipped something into his pocket. A journal? Percy thought as he continued on his way. Finally he reached the Artemis cabin which was already empty. He asked someone from he nearby Athena cabin where they went.

"Archery." they responded. It was Annabeth's older brother Malcom.

"Thanks." Percy said heading to the archery range. He got there and sure enough found the Hunters shooting alongside the Apollo and Hermes cabins. He aslo noticed that there were all girls. Except for Thalia of course.

"Looking for Annabeth?" Nico said appearing behind Percy who jumped. How did that kid sneak up so quietly?

"Thalia actually. I never had a chance to say hi yesterday. Do you know where they are?" Percy asked.

"Last I saw they were heading to the beach." Nico said

"Slacking off huh?" Percy joked.

"Looks like it. Can I come with you?" Nico asked

"Sure, come on." Percy replied. The two boys ran toward the beach but were stopped by none other than Thalia and Annabeth sprinting past them. Percy grabbed Annabeth's arm pulling her to a stop. Thalia stopped as well.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Kronos. They're here. The Princess Andromeda and in the valley." Annabeth said panting.

"WHAT?" Percy and Nico yelled at the same time.

"Yes fish face and corpse breath they're attacking and we have to go tell Chiron!" Thalia yelled at them.

"Styx." Percy cursed and the four of them sprinted toward the big house.

**The titans are coming, the titans are coming! hehe. I had wayy too much sugar XD. Anyway please read and review! Cookies to those who do!  
-Poseidon'sGirl**


	11. Leaving

**Hey! Sorry I was sick :P This is going to be in Hope's P.O.V which means those of you waiting in suspense from the last chapter will have to wait. hahaha! I also wanted to point my disappointment in the character choice for Annabeth in the movie. I'm sure she's a great actor and all but i'm sure there was a better choice. I mean she's 23. Annabeth (in The Lightning Thief) is 12. Alright enough of my complaining. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: must i again mention i own nothingg!?**

I woke up to music. My first thought was that I left my stereo on over night. That was until I opened my eyes. When I focused them I found myself staring at an owl on the opposite wall that appeared, once again, to be watching me. Then it hit me. The car ride, messaging my mom, the journal, camp half- blood. I bolted up quickly whacking my head on the bunk above me.

"Ow." I said rubbing my head where a lump was already forming.

"Hey you're up!" Someone said peering down. Their shaggy blond hair was a mess and their grey eyes ere curious.

"Uh,yeah. Who are you?" I said a bit disoriented.

"Me? I'm Noah head consulor f the Athena cabin. And you are?" he asked.

"Um, I'm Hope," I said swinging my legs over the side of the bed and slowly sitting up, careful not to hit my head agin.

"A daughter of Athena seeing that you're in this cabin right?" he asked.

"Uh, no actually. My mom's Annabeth Chase" I said. His eyes lit up. What was so special about my mom?

"Really? I guess that I would be her much younger brother." he mused.

"So you're like... my uncle?" I asked a bit weirded out seeing as Noah was only a year or so older than me.

"Uh yeah, I guess. Anyway hurry and get ready. Breakfast is soon." he said walking away.

"Um okay." I said. I lifted the pillow and thankfully my bag was still there. I went to the bathroom and quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. Then I slung the backpack over my shoulder and headed out the door.

After a large breakfast I joined Conner in the arena where Alessia and Sean were practicing swords. They both were amazing while I was sure I couldn't handle one if my life depended on it. Alessia won most of the spars but Sean managed a few. As they continued I took out the journal and reread one of the last entries, my dad's.

_Nico di Angelo. 14 years old. Black hair, dark brown (pretty much black) eyes. 5 feet, 7 inches. We all recently, as in the beginning of summer, found out that Nico is a son of Hades. Hades didn't break the oath but some technicalities (i.e the lotus casino) led Nico here. He tends to dress in all black, he even dyed his camp shirt black. With the help of an Aphrodite girl who was practically swooning over him. I saw her doing so and I laughed and laughed. Nico's a good kid and has been through a lot. Hopefully he won't be upset at the Olympians for everything that's gone wrong in his life though. A son of Hades on Kronos's side would be bad._

That's all the information said about him. Conner leaned over to see what I was reading.

"While we're talking about your dad-" I cut him off

"We weren't." I said.

"Oh these little technicalities. You were reading about him no?"

"Well yeah." I said.

"Ok. So while we're on that subject when are we going to finish those directions? I know we've only been here a day but I don't think either of us expected to stay that long." he said. I nodded in agreement.

"I know, I thought about that last night. I think we should go today. The longer we stay the harder it'll be to leave right?"

"True. So when should we tell Chiron?"

"After they're done practicing." I suggested pointing to Alessia and Sean.

"Sounds good." he said. I started putting the journal roughly back in my bag but there was something in the way. I pulled it out, it was the Yankees cap. Right! I was supposed to try that earlier. I decided to do it now. I put the journal on the bench and placed it on my head. It fit perfectly. Conner turned to face me.

"Hope? Hope? Where'd you go?" he asked looking around.

"Right here." I said keeping the hat on my head. He looked around frantically.

"Hope?" he said worried now. Alessia and Sean had stopped sparing and were looking at him.

"Uh Conner?" Sean said looking at him as if he was mental.

"She was just here! I was just talking to her!" Conner insisted. I stifled a giggle and pulled off the hat. They all gasped.

You, did that? What!?" Alessia said stunned.

"Hope," Conner said sternly. "Put that cap back on." I did and once again, they gasped.

"How?" Alessia finally came up with after searching for the right word. I pulled out the journal and opened to the entry about my mom.

"Invisability cap." Sean said. "Huh." I explained that it was in the box my dad had given me. They agreed on two things, A) it was amazing and B)very useful.

Later that day, after the excitement of the cap wore down a bit, we broke the news that we were going to leave to Sean and Alessia. They had been really good friends and I almost regretted leaving them.

"But you can't go!" Alessia cried.

"I'm sorry. But we have to. I have to follow these directions if I want to find out about my mom and dad!" I told her. She sighed and put her head down. Then, a few moments later, it snapped up again.

"What if we went with you?" she asked.

"What?" I said.

"Yeah. We could say it was a quest. I mean, we'd be able to find out what happened to Nico and Annabeth after the battle." Sena said. I looked at Conner warily. Like I said before, it wasn't that I didn't like them, they had been good friends. Its just, I don't know. Maybe because I'm still not sure f I quite believe all this stuff. And they certainly do.

"Why don't we ask Chiron?" Conner suggested. "We haven't told him we were planning on leaving yet anyway." he looked at me and shrugged as if to say 'we'll see what happens'. So the four of us made our way to the big house where, sure enough, Chiron was sitting on the porch.

"Hello children, how can I help you?" he asked. I stared at my feet while Conner didi the talking.

"Um, me and Hope were thinking about leaving so we can finish our, uh, quest if you will." Conner said.

"I see."

"And Alessia and Sean wanted to know if they could come along and you know, help find out more about what happened to Nico and Annabeth after the uh, battle." Conner said. Chiron's eyes went a bit cold.

"I can't keep you and Hope from going but Alessia and Sean will not accompany you." he said. The last part was said sternly.

"But Chiron why? I wanna go on a quest so bad!" Alessia whined. "Don't you want to know what happened to them? Who knows maybe we can even find out about Percy and Luke and Thalia! They were friends with Nico and Annabeth. Well Luke was before and such but you know what I mean."

"Not particularly. Have you ever heard the phrase 'Let sleeping dogs lie' Alessia?" he asked her.

"Well yeah but-"

"No buts. You're not going. But Hope and Conner, when do you plan on leaving?" Chiron asked us.

"Uh, tonight." I siad speaking for the first time.

"So soon? Well I suppose you have your reasons. You will probably want a head start before it gets dark so why don't you go gather your things." he said.

"Yes sir. And thank you. We really appreciate it it's just.." I said.

"I understand child. Now hurry along. And make sure you say goodbye to people." he said nodding towards Alessia and Sean. I nodded and headed out the door.

After tearful goodbyes me and Conner made our way down Half- Blood hill as I learned it was called. Shockingly the car was still aprked where we'd left it.

"You know," Conner whispered though there was no reason to, "I had totally forgot about the car." I giggled.

"Same." I told him. He grinned and climbed in the driver's seat. I threw my bag in the back and hoped in the passenger's seat next to him. Once we got the car started we were off and running, er, driving.

"So where to next cutie?" Conner asked once we were back on the highway. I pulled out the maps and directions.

"We head to October Mountain, Massachusetts." I told him.

"Gee that's helpful." he told me sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Somewhere in western Mass." I said, "Would you like the specific instructions?"

"That would be great actually." he said. So I found the stickiest thing I could and stuck it to the steering wheel.

"Thanks!" he said. I sighed. He may be two years older but sometimes he acted younger.

So following the directions we drove. And drove and guess what? Drove a little more. It was 12:34 and had already been 6 hours since we left. We were tired, grumpy and hungry since the last time we ate was somewhere in New Jersey and that had been stolen from a gas station. (Thanks to the invisibility cap and Conner). Finally Conner pulled over to (another) small gas station. We got out and found the large map of Connecticut which was apparently where we were. But really we had to face the facts. We were hopelessly and pathetically lost.

"Ugh!" I said sitting down on the hood of the car. "We're lost. Fantasic! Just fantastic! I told you we should have asked for directions last time!" I said to Conner. He sat down next to me, exhausted.

"I know, whatever. We can't change that now. Why don't we ask someone now?"

"Because," I said, "It's nearly one in the morning! No one is out!" he sighed knowing I was probably right.

"Wait!" he said suddenly inspired. "What about your mom? I bet she knows!" Conner said happily. I'm sure my mom wouldn't be happy with us waking us up but it was worth a try. After realizing we didn't have a phone Conner remembered the coin message thing. He took out a water bottle and I got a coin. He put water in front of a fan he found in his car, a little battery powered one, he has a lot of weird stuff in his car. We argued about what exactly the blessing was, I insisted I was right and of course I ended up being wrong.

We waited a minute and soon my mom's bedroom appeared. But she wasn't alone. She was backed up against a wall holding a dagger that was glowign softly in the dark. In front of her were a giant man and a huge dog.

"Where is she?" the man asked menacingly. The dog growled bearing his teeth.

"Even if I did know I wouldn't tell you! " my mom said. Who/what were they talking about.

"Then die!" the giant said as he lunged, my mom moved out of the way but not before a soft "Mom!" escaped my lips. My mom looked up and saw our message, her eyes widening. But when she looked at the message the giant took the opportunity and hit her with a blow to the head, then chest. My mother fell to the ground, dagger skidding across the floor. A small pool of blood formed around her head.

"MAMA!" I screamed using the name I had when I was younger and scared. The monster looked in the direction of the message but Conner quickly slashed through it.

"Tell me I'm dreaming. Tell me I'm dreaming." I cried shaking. Conner wrapped his hands around me and I cried into his chest. My father had died two years ago and I just witnessed the death of my mother. She's dead. Gone. Not coming back. And me? I was an orphan. And I cried and cried, Conner holding me tight as we sat on the hood of the car the stars shining above us in the black night.

**Over 2,000 words! Annabeth's DEAD!! Poor Hope. But you just wait, there's more to come! Please review and tell me what you think! Pretty please! I need at least 5 reviews or I won't update.  
-Poseidon'sGirl**


	12. Battle part 1

**Okay I didn't get all 5 reviews *glares* but since I'm nice i'm going to update(: but seriously people. review, is it that hard? anyway this is the 3rd person P.O.V**

**Disclaimer: me: Percy do I own anything?  
Percy: No! Thank gods...  
me: What was that?  
Percy: Nothing! nothing!**

Camp was a complete uproar. Everyone was scrambling to get ready, throwing on their armor in record times and gathering their weapons. Archers were posted on the surrounding hills keeping lookout while camp scrambled. The Princess Andromeda was visible from the beach, though that wasn't where the titans were coming from. The magical borders still kept out the monsters so rather than splitting up and just sending the half bloods in, Kronos was gathering his army at the base of Half- Blood hill.

When Thalia and Annabeth had told Percy and Nico what was going on all four had run through camp screaming that Kronos was attacking on their way to the big house. Upon their arrival Chiron was already up and helping campers ready themselves. Mr. D. was no where to be seen and it was assumed that he had already made his way to Olympus.

The campers were getting ready as fast as humanly... demigodly possible but Kronos army was building faster at the base of Half- Blood hill. Percy however, was not running around like a maniac. He was in his cabin sitting on his bed looking out the window toward the ocean. He was already dressed in full armor and Riptide rested in his hands. There was a knock and he quickly spun his head around.

"Percy?" a voice called. It was Thalia.

"Come in." Percy said back not moving. Thalia opened the door pushing aside a pile of junk laying in front of it. She was in full armor too. Her chest plate depicted an eagle swooping down, talons out as a storm brewed in the background. A lightning bolt adorned her helmet. She sat down next to Percy shifting the bed.

"You ready?" she asked.

"I don't really have a choice." Percy said bluntly.

"You'll be fine. You got me and Nico and Annabeth and the rest of camp backing you up." she told him reassuringly.

"Great, so if I screw up everyone else suffers." he said. Thalia didn't respond. "Thalia?" Percy asked.

"Yes Percy?" she said.

"If I do screw up or just don't make it, promise me you'll look after Annabeth and Nico? And tell my mom and Paul I say goodbye?" he asked still staring out the window.

"Percy.."

"Promise me Thalia." he said sternly. She sighed,

"I promise." she said. Percy looked at her for the first time.

"Thanks." he said. She reached out and gave her cousin a giant, bone crushing hug.

"No problem." she told him as she pulled away.

"Won't Artemis kill you for that?" he asked. Thalia shrugged.

"She'll live." Thalia said shrugging. Even though Percy's life could end within the next hour he laughed.

"Jokes?" he asked "Even now?"

"You bet your harpies!" she said laughing. Suddenly they were interrupted by a very loud horn, a series of bugles. They looked at each other. Without saying anything they jumped out and ran out the door which was left open swinging on it's hinges.

*********

Campers, some young as 7, were rushing over the hill into battle. The Ares and Athena cabins were up front leading the attack while archers shot volleys of arrows at the enemy. The campers were fighting their hardest and best but not only had they had a surprise attack but they were completely and totally outnumbered. Percy was running as fast as he could toward Kronos. He had to get that scythe! He slashed through a telekhine and kept moving.

Nico had been running down the right side of the battle using his sword and powers to get rid of the enemy. He was a good 100 yards behind Percy and was trying to catch up to help him.

Thalia, on the other hand, was running down the left with the Hunter's. They were moving like a school of fish and were an unstoppable force. Much like Nico, Thalia was trying to catch up with her kelp- headed cousin. Annabeth was as well but she was having a bit more trouble even with her cap.

Percy was nearer to Kronos but even then something was tugging at the back of his mind. Annabeth. He hadn't seen her, only a quick glimpse as everyone was rushing into battle. He battled with an enemy demigod, eventually gaining the upper hand and winning. Kronos was in sight now. Still in Luke's body he was lounging, yes lounging, with his scythe at his side. Percy was about to charge at him when a scream pierced the air. There had been many screams during the battle but Percy recognized this one instantly. Annabeth.

Annabeth had been running when her cap fell off. She knew she didn't have the time to go back and get it so she left it. Then out of no where an arrow implanted itself in her ribs. She screamed in pain collapsing on her knees. It was had to breath and the edges of her vision were slightly fuzzy.

Nico was the closest when he heard Annabeth. Without thinking he turned and ran in her direction. He found her still kneeling and gasping for breath. He reached out to help her when there was a *swoosh* and she disappeared in a cloud of blue dust. _Kronos_ he thought angrily. He sped off in his, and Percy's direction.

Percy was about to give in to his fatal flaw and run to help Annabeth when Kronos spoke.

"Perseus. Where are you off to? To save your little girlfriend?" Kronos asked smirking. Percy tensed gripping Riptide. Kronos had spoke but why hadn't he attacked? Nico and Thalia reached Percy and stared a Kronos in horror.

"Kronos." Percy said coldly. Nico glared and Thalia was spitting out curses rapidy. Kronos laughed.

"Is that anyway to address you grandfather?" he asked. Percy didn't reply. "Well I shouldn't keep you waiting. You were looking for your girlfriend? Well here she is." he said. A blue light swirled between him and Percy. Annabeth appeared in it, hitting the ground hard. The arrow tip was still embedded in her ribs.

"Annabeth!" Percy cried. Kronos pickd up his sycthe and pointed it outward.

"Uh uh. You want her to live?" he asked. "Then you have to do one simple thing." he told Percy who didn't say a word. The battle ws still going on around but Percy didn't hear any of it. Just his heart pulsating.

"What?" Percy asked trying to keep his voice from trembling. Annabeth's shirt was soaked through with blood and she wasn't moving much.

"Just join me." Kronos said.

"Percy no!" Thalia and Nico screamed at him. He looked at Annabeth.

"Don't." she said still managing to give him a death glare through the pain. Percy looked from Annabeth to Nico to the scythe and finally Thalia.

"Remember," he mouthed. "You promised." He looked back to Nico and discreetly pointed to the scythe. Nico nodded.

Percy ran, Riptide drawn at Kronos who looked surprised to say the least. Nico on the other hand ran toward Annabeth. Thalia, who was not notified of this plan followed Nico and helped him drag Annabeth out of the way. Then she picked Annabeth and headed toward the nearest group of trees along with Nico.

"Foolish boy." Kronos said holding up his scythe.

"I'm called a Seaweed Brain for a reason." Percy responded. Him and Kronos were facing each other walking in circles. Then Percy, having a moment of inspiration, kicked Kronos swiftly where, um, the sun don't shine. Kronos yelped, but like when he was hit with the hairbrush, it was purely Luke's voice. The scythe dropped to the ground. Percy scooped it up. Switching Riptide to the other hand he ran at Kronos, swords pointed out and ran them into him. Kronos screamed and fell to the ground. His golden eyes faded out to Luke's normal blue. He took a shuddering, gasping breath. Percy was about to strike again when a metallic chuckle was heard from behind him that sent a chill through his bones. He turned around to be face to face with,

Kronos!?

"Thank you demigod. Now that I'm back to my normal body I feel much more free. Now to commence with my gaining power on Olympus. Where should I start?" Kronos asked himself. "Oh I know! You."

**I am so mean! Cliffy! XD duh duh duh. First I must say the whole Annabeth scene as loosely based on an Exert from The Last Olympian that is posted on the Percy Jackson British site. Go read it! But first please Review!  
-Poseidon'sGirl**


	13. Home

**Oki doki. Here we go. This, as you may have already guessed, is going to be Hope's P.O.V. So if your waiting to see what happened to Percy and Kronos you'll have to wait.(:**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.**

We must have sat there for a half hour before one of us broke the silence. That person would be Conner. He lifted my head and I looked up at him.

"Hope?" he asked.

"Mm?" I said wiping tears with the back of my hand. I sat up a bit.

"Are you ready to head back?" he asked.

"It's 3 in the morning!" I said. "Don't you want to get some sleep?"

"Not really." he said shrugging.

"We can go, but I'm driving." I inisited.

"You're not even old enough! No I'm driving, you nap." he said.

"What? No!"

"Too bad." he said scooping me up and bringing me around to the passengers seat. He set me down and shut the door. Before I could protest he had already got in the driver's seat and started the car. I glared at him.

"Aw, come on Hope. Why won't you just sleep for a little?" he asked. I turned my head and looked out the window. Then I heard notes floating through the air. I realized it was Conner. I don't know if I mentioned this but he's a really good singer.

"There now, steady love, so few come and don't go. Will you won't you, be the one I always know, When I'm losing my control, the city spins around. You're the only one who knows, you slow it down." he sang softly. It was an old song, my mom told me she used to sing to me when I was little and that she listened to when she was my age. What was the name? See you, Look for you? Look After You. That was it.

"It's always have and never hold, You've begun to feel like home. What's mine is yours to leave or take. What's mine is yours to make your own." He sand leaping further into the song. Look after you, my mom always told me after dad died she be there to look after me, to look out for me. Disobedient tears sprang to my eyes once more and meandered down my cheeks. Conner saw them and his face looked alarmed.

"Hope? Oh jeez sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" he said. He took one hand off the steering wheel and wiped my tears off my cheek.

"No, no it's not your fault. But I think I'll have that nap." I told him choking on my words a bit. I turned back toward the window and stared at the endless road for quite some time. Finally I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and they drooped shut.

********

Hours later I woke up, the sun once again shining in my eyes. I bolted up in my seat and blinked.

"Oh good you're up! Want some breakfast?" Conner asked holding out a muffin.

"Wha?" I said confused. I'm not really a morning person, I need a few minutes before I can actually comprehend what's going on. "Where are we?" I asked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Umm, an hour or so outside of NYC" he said yawning.

"Oh... now can I drive? Please! you haven't slept for at least twenty- four hours!" I said trying to rub off the fact we were almost home.

"Uh.." he said

"Please!? Aw come on Con, we're almost there anyway! And I'm almost 16!" I pleaded. He sighed.

"Once we're off the highway." he said. I smiled for the first time in a while.

"Score!" I said pumping my fist in the air. Conner shook his head.

"What am I going to do with you?"

*******

After parking the car (and scraping the car in front of me slightly) we grabbed our bags and headed up the stairs to Conner's apartment. Conner opened the door with his key and instantly we were engulfed in hugs.

"Oh you poor baby!" Conner's mom, Leigh, said to me. "First your dad and now your mum!" she said. I bit my lip. She let go and I set my bags down on the floor next to me, standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"So, um," I said not really knowing what to say.

"You guys have had a long trip, why don't you go wash up and take a nap? We'll talk after." Travis said. I nodded. Conner brought my stuff into the guest room, even though I knew where it was. He set them down, nodded, and walked out of the room. I changed out of my old clothes into new ones and sat down by the window. I wasn't tired seeing as I had actually gotten some sleep. I cracked open the window and stared out at the bustling city below. I took a deep breath of air and sat back. I went to my bag and emptied the contents. I pulled out my mom's cap. Maybe if she had had this she would have survived, have lived. I picked up the ring, the one with the skull. I tried it on all my fingers, finally finding it only fit my thumb. I slipped it on, it made me feel closer to my dad in a way.

The things I hadn't figured out sat on the bed, the horn, sanddollar and pen. I slid them back in the bag and quietly tip toed out of the room. I silently slipped through the house to Conner's room. The door was slightly ajar. Conner was passed out on his bed. I started to creep out when he moved. I stiffened hoping I hadn't woken him, he'd been up so late.

"Who's there?" he asked. I said nothing.

"Hope? Is that you?" he asked. I softly started to shut the door.

"Shh. Conner, back to sleep." I told him. He mumbled something else and turned back over. Just as the door was about to click shut he spoke up again.

"Love you." he said. Then his breathing went back to heavy and rhythmic. The door clicked shut and I crept back to my room and layed down.

He loved who?

**Done! Next chapter will be back to Percy but only if I get reviews! So go now, Review!  
-Poseidon'sGirl**


	14. Battle part 2

**Okay two things I forgot to say for the last chapter; 1) Look After You is property of The Fray, not me and secondly sorry it was a bit boring, it was more of a transitional chapter. Anyway here we are back with Percy. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Percy swore and instinctively grabbed Riptide. The titan lord swung down his sword and Percy put up Riptide, ready to block the stirke. But the strike never came. Mid-swing Kronos just, stopped and pulled away. Percy was still too frightened and shocked to do anything. Kronos chuckled to himself and started to walk away. Percy took the opportunity and started to strike which was blocked, once again by Kronos.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked Kronos still holding him at sword point. Kronos turned fully around to look at him.

"Why to the rest of these demigods of course! I find your eventual death more amusing than just killing you myself so I will let you live. Good day now!" Kronos said walking away. Baffled, Percy followed and once again Percy attacked. But this time Kronos didn't just block him. Instead he was sent flying by a tremendous force. He flew several hundred feet finally falling through a thicket of trees. He landed hard on the ground and smashed his head into the earth.

Meanwhile, Thalia had disappeared. After helping Nico and Annabeth get to a relatively safe place she had ran back into battle. Nico had sat with Annabeth, who was leaning against a tree the arrow still lodged firmly in her. He kept looking, waiting for Thalia to come back but she didn't. Then he heard a thud not far off. He took out his sword and walked looking for the source of the sound. He kept Annabeth in his line of vision at all times. Suddenly he tripped over something.

"Percy?" he asked nudging the body in front of him. It was no doubt Precy, though more beat up than normal. A large lump was starting to form on his temple. Was he the only one not seriously injured? Nico thought to himself. After looking back over to Annabeth, who was taking shallow pained breaths, he gently shook Percy.

"Uhh." Percy groaned. Nico shook him more forcefully.

"Come on Percy! Get up!" Nico said through clenched teeth. This was ridiculous. He was freaking fourteen years old and now he had two injured 16 year olds to take care of. One who happened to be his cousin and the other his, um, crush. Okay now he admitted it. He, Nico di Angelo, liked Annabeth Chase who just happened to be his cousin's girlfriend. Even if neither had really admitted it. He rolled his eyes. Aphrodite was probably having a heart- attack right now. Even in the middle of a war she cared more about matters of the heart.

"PERCY!" Nico practically yelled. Now he was royally pissed. He tried to move Percy closer to Annabeth but found that he was too heavy. Nico looked over to Annabeth who's breathing was getting more and more shallow and spaced out. Tears started to form in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. WHY? he thought WHY? I just want to be a normal kid. With a mom and dad. With a sister who was still alive. The tears he tried to hold back fell as he thought about Bianca. She would now what to do, Nico thought miserably. She knew everything.

Percy jerked suddenly. Nico practically lept to his feet.

"Percy!?" Nico asked. Percy gingerly rolled onto his back and placed his hand to the lump on his head.

"Kronos." was the first thing he said.

"What? You killed him Percy. He's gone now." Nico said.

"No. Kronos. Alive, camp. Demigods." Percy said sounding as if he was drunk and not coming back into consciousness.

"What are you talking about? Come on, we have to get over to Annabeth!" Nico said pulling on his cousins arm forcefully. Percy hardly budged.

"No. Camp, warn Chiron, Kronos. Die soon." Percy mumbled. Nico stopped dead in his tracks.

"Who's going to die soon?" he asked Percy urgently. He heard sounds of the battle, screams far off. He felt that buzzing in his ears. People were dying as they spoke. Percy didn't respond. Nico sighed. He slapped Percy across the face.

"Wha?" Percy said. He was coming more into consciousness.

"Come on Percy, this way." Nico coaxed as if he were talking to a young child. Slowly, oh so slowly, Percy got up. He was leaning heavily on Nico but they got over to where Annabeth was. Her face was still contorted in pain but when she saw Percy she gasped.

"Wh, what happened?" she asked looking at Percy worried. The bruise on his head was turning nasty colors.

"Kronos. Luke. Camp." Percy said restating his mantra.

"What is he talking about?" Annabeth asked Nico, wincing as she spoke.

"I don't know. But I plan to find out. Will you be okay?" he asked her. She nodded. Nico grabbed his sword, giving one last look to Percy and Annabeth. She was holding onto him as his eyes fluttered shut again.

"I'll be right back." he whispered though instantly regretting it. That's what Thalia had said.

Nico was surrounded by carnage of war. Bodies lay on the ground, both the enemy and allies. Monsters were no where to be seen. Nor was Kronos. Just bodies. It made Nico sick to look upon. Quickly and quietly as he could he headed up Half- Blood hill. At the top, Pelus, the guard dragon was no longer alive. The golden fleece was shredded to a pulp. Gulping Nico looked into the valley. Camp was on fire, literally. Kronos wasn't there but had been there recently. At the bottom of the valley he saw a familiar figure.

"Chiron!" he called rushing down the hill. The old centaur lay on his side, his two back legs bent at awkward angles.

"Hush child. I'll be alright." Chiron told Nico as he knelt beside him. "Where are the others?"

"Annabeth and Percy are hiding in the woods but Annabeth has an arrow wound and Percy is just coming back into consciousness. Thalia disappeared to gods knows where and those are the people I saw recently. Percy keeps mumbling about Kronos but I can't get a straight answer out of him!" Nico said more tears falling. He wiped them away furiously. He doesn't cry.

"Shh. It'll be alright." Chiron told him. "Now listen to me. I want you to go to the big house, if its safe, and find whatever nectar and ambrosia you can. Then I want you, Annabeth and Percy to hide for the next three days along with any other demigods you see. You understand?" Chiron said sternly.

"But what about you?" Nico asked.

"I'll be fine. Now go!" Chiron ordered. Nico nodded and took off to the big house. Most of it was beyond repair but there was no one there. He snuck in and found a thermos of nectar and a small bag of ambrosia laying in the foyer. Someone had been here before him. He wandered into the infirmary, hoping to find something for both Percy and Annabeth. He looked around but only found tweezers, some anti-infection stuff (the label was partially burnt) and gauze. The res of the room was pretty much torched. He headed for the door when he heard a creak, and it wasn't his footsteps. Pulling out sword quickly he spun around. The floor creaked some more and then two faces emerged.

"Nico?" One asked. It was Travis, completely coated in soot and debry. Next to him was a girl Nico didn't know.

"Woah. Travis what happened?" Nico asked. Travis coughed and wiped his eyes.

"Co- con-.. My brother got hurt and I brought him here. I left him with Leigh and as I was leaving well, the big house started to burn." he said sadly.

"It wasn't your fault!" the girl next to him said, Nico assumed her to be Leigh. "What are you doing here?" she asked Nico peering down at him.

"To find nectar and ambrosia. Percy and Annabeth are both hurt an Chiron told me to get what I could from here an stay away from camp and hide for the next three days." Nico said wearily repeating his story. "Will you guys come?" he asked hopefully. The other two demigods looked at each other.

"Yes. What do you have?" Leigh asked him. He held up his supplies. She pursed her lips.

"Wait here." she said. Travis started to protest but she cut him off. Then she disappeared into the other room.

"Where do you think she went?" Travis asked. Nico shrugged. Moments later she returned and held up her stuff.

"A few blankets that were left un- scorched and a bunch of diet coke and grapes." she said.

"Genius!" Travis said kissing her on the cheek. She blushed.

"Come on, let's go." Together the four of them snuck across camp back to Half- Blood hill. Chiron was gone. As they were heading down they saw two figures standing on the battle field. One was defiantly a satyr. Quietly they got closer and Nico realized it was Grover and Juniper. Nico was about to call out when he realized Grover was ducking away from the nymph.

"Juuun-iperr!" Grover bleated anxious. Juniper struck at him again with a dagger, eyes crazed.

"Kronos will win! Kronos is the way! I am his favorite! I told him to attack today!" she screamed. She was mad.

"No, Juni-" Grover said not finishing his sentence. He fell to the ground blood streaming from him. Leigh gasped. Juniper's eyes were still crazed as she sent her dagger down for another blow even though he was clearly dead. Nico felt it. All of a sudden an arrow whistled by hitting Juniper who gave a choked scream. Then she fell next to Grover with a thud. Nico felt more buzzing.

"All's fair in love and war. Didn't someone say that?" Leigh asked looking at Travis who had lowered his bow.

"Yes." Nico said. "But they were wrong."

**So? You like it? Juniper was the spy! And what will happen to Annabeth and Percy!? Please review!  
-Poseidon'sGirl**


	15. Returning Home

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever. My dinosaur of a computer was being fixed though I highly doubt it'll still work all the time. But I wanted to thank you for the reviews and those who favorited my story! I feel special(: On with the story... Hope's P.O.V**

**Disclaimer: what do I own? Nothing!**

The skidding of tires and a loud honk from outside jolted me awake. I sat up right knocking what was left of the disheveled blanket off the bed. I looked at the digital clock that was blinking across the room, 5:39. I cursed myself for falling asleep, again. I crept out of bed and walked into the Stoll's kitchen. I leaned against the counter, rubbing my eyes. no one else was there. Conner was probably still sleeping and Travis and Leigh had probably left for work after they were sure we were settled. I knew Conner would be able to sleep a couple of more hours so I slipped on my shoes, grabbed his spare key from the counter and left the apartment, quietly shutting the door behind me.

I stood in the hallway of the building looking side to side. I really didn't have a plan so I walked down in the direction of the stairs. I opened the door and descended down them. Now, there is an elevator which probably would have been the safer choice. Creeps like to hang out in the stairwell but I hadn't seen anyone so far. I pounded down the first 3 flights with ease. By the fifth one I was getting a bit more tired. But I ignored that and kept running. A quick break later I had reached the bottom floor, eight floors from where I started. I thought about just taking the elevator back up but I decided against it. After catching my breath I jogged back up the stairs. On the sixth floor there was an old man snoozing in the corner. Probably a beggar, they liked to sneak into buildings when people weren't looking.

Three flights, two flights, ones flight, finally. I leaned against the wall, panting heavily. Running the stairs was not only a good waste of time but a good workout. I pushed the door open and found myself back in the hall. I walked down to the Stoll's apartment, used the borrowed key from Conner and went inside. Still the same scene as before. I set the keys down on the table. The jingled a bit as the hit it.

"Where'd ya go?" I jumped a mile and turned around. Conner was standing there smirking. I let out my breath, I hadn't realized I had held it.

"Jeez you scared the crap out of me! I didn't think you were up." I said. He raised his eyebrows. "No! I mean, you were sleeping when I left." I said quickly he laughed.

"I know, I'm just playing with ya. But really, where did you go?" he asked pulling a glass from the cabinet. "Want a drink?"

"Sure, and I got bored so I decided to run the stairs." I told him. He nearly dropped the glass.

"The stairs?! Are you crazy?"

"No, there was no one there. Well except an old beggar on the sixth floor. But he was sleeping." I said defensively. Conner set the two glasses, filled with water, down on the counter. Neither one of us reached for one. He leaned against the counter next to me. We stared at the wall in silence. Then Conner spoke up.

"Hope?" he asked turning to face me.

"Yeah?" I said still looking at a tear in the wall paper. Then he placed three fingers on my cheek and leaned in close. My heart pounded.

"I.." he started before we heard a loud "Ahem!" from the doorway. We both flushed and stepped away. Actually Conner did seeing as I was still leaning on the counter.

"I was just telling her something about the directions." Conner said a bit quickly to his father. His mom appeared in the door as well. Travis rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath about 'Apollo' and 'Leigh's fault' but it was loud enough for us to hear. Leigh draped her coat over a chair.

"Well, now that your both up and we're home why don't we talk!" Leigh said brightly. We all pulled up a chair around the small talble.

"Let's not beat around the bush." Travis said. "We know what happened. Hope, we went to the apartment after we heard and brought your mom to the crematorium." he said. I nodded. That was the only choice for burial these days.

"The ocean." Leigh said suddenly.

"What?" me and Conner asked.

"The ocean, your mom loved it. She would want to be buried there wouldn't she?" she asked. I thought about it. Before my dad drowned we always would take trips to the beach whenever we could. My mom was happiest there but also sad in a way. But after my dad's death we rarely went there.

"I guess." I said.

"I'm not trying to sound harsh but a body, well, that's all it is. A container. Your mom is with Hades now, no doubt in Elysium with your dad and..." Travis said not finishing his sentence.

"Um dad, Hades?" Conner asked.

"Of course. Kronos only allowed Hades to fully keep his job, probably because Hades didn't really like it to begin with. Actually Apollo semi-kept his. He still has to fly the sun but he has to report regularly to Kronos. The rest of the Olympians are stuck in Olympus. Unless they sneak out from time to time, but security at the Empire State Building is much tighter these days." Travis mused.

"Right." Conner said giving his dad the 'you've gone mad' look.

"Anyway!" Leigh said trying to change the subject. "Why don't we head down to the East river? It's not the beach but it's closest." she said.

********

Soon we were standing along the river, urn in hand. We had secured a couple of rock on the bottom so it wouldn't float back up. As we were about to send it off I thought of something.

"Wait!" I said pulling the Yankee's cap out of my pocket. I felt that I owed my mother it. I secured in beneath one of the rocks. The sun glinted off the skull ring as I did so. With that we sent it off. My mom was truly gone now.

********

I was standing outside my apartment, hand resting on the doorknob.

"Go ahead," Leigh said encouraging. She had come with me to gather my stuff. She said I could stay with them, as in her, Travis and Conner. Travis and Conner had gone back to the Stoll's apartment so it was just me and Leigh. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I walked straight to my room. I found a large bag and simply put whatever I could fit into it. Mainly clothes. I went throughout the rest of the house gathering thing the same way. I avoided my parents room until absolutely necessary. Then I walked in.

Everything was the same, exactly as it would have been if we had simply gone on vacation. I flopped down on the bed that still smelled like my mom and cried. It was all gone, I had nothing, I was alone. Both my parents had died. Without saying goodbye. They're just gone. I went over to the dresser and found my mom's favorite sweatshirt. Looking at it closely I realized on the back at the bottom, in little script it read 'Camp Half-Blood'. I put it on. Then I looked under the bed and found a box marked 'Nico'. I pulled it out and opened it up. Right on top was what I was looking for, dad's shirt. I took a deep breath in. It still smelled like him. These souvenirs from my parents comforted me. As a lifted the shirt something fluttered out. It was a picture. But not of my dad. It was that dark haired, green eyed boy that was in the others. He had lifted my mom up and they were both laughing. I turned it over.

_Fireworks, Firework Beach. Before the war. _It read in my mom's neat script.

War?

**All done(: Hehe. I will try my hardest to update again soon but as I mentioned earlier my computer isn't exactly the most reliable. Any who! Please Review!  
-Poseidon'sGirl**


	16. Alive

**Backk with Percy and Co. Speaking of which.. I looked at the casting choices and I agree with some but not so much with others. Logan Lerman, good. Alexandra Daddario, not so much. That's just my opinion. Anyway on with the story. 3rd P.O.V**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

Nico led Travis and Leigh through the trees to where he had left Percy and Annabeth. When he saw they were still there, and alive he thanked the gods a million times over. The only difference was that Percy, now fully conscience, was sitting against the tree and Annbeth was on her back, leaning her head against Percy's leg.

"Nico! Where did you go?" Percy nearly shouted. Annbeth moaned and turned a bit before realizing it wasn't the smartest thing to do. Her wound, that had crusted over, started bleeding again.

"Oh my." Leigh said rushing over. Nico and Travis followed. While she started to clean Annabeth up a bit and make her more comfortable Nico filled Percy in. Percy nodded solemnly listening. Then Annabeth screamed, a loud ear piercing scream. Leigh bit her lip, her face showing a fully concentrated expression. Using the tweezers Nico had found she was pulling out the arrow head. Annabeth screamed again, this time accompanied by tears.

"Shh. I know it hurts but I have to get it out. Almost done." Leigh said soothingly. Annabeth gritted her teeth, tears streaming down her face. "Percy, water?" Leigh asked. Percy shut his eyes a moment and then a few moments later a splash of water washed away most of the blood covering Annabeth's torso. With one final gentle tug the arrow head was out. Percy once again found water and the blood washed away seeping into the ground.

"Anybody have a cloth or something?" she asked. The boys shook their heads. She sighed. Quickly she removed her top shirt then pulled off the much cleaner one underneath. After putting on her top one again she ripped the sage colored tank top into a long strip and tightly bound it around Annabeth. Travis, who'd been staring, looked away when Nico slapped him. Blushing he whispered 'Sorry.'.

"Okay." Percy said brushing a few of Annabeth's curls out of her face, "What now?"

"We get away from here." Nico said.

"Yes but where?" Percy asked. They all thought for a moment until Travis raised his hand.

"Travis, we're not in school." Leigh said smirking.

"Right, anyway there are these caves that are in the woods in camp but they extend back out of camp. We could go there and still keep an eye on camp." he said.

Annabeth spoke for the first time, still wearing a grimace. "That, is actually, not a bad idea." she said trying to sit up a bit and failing.

"Then off we go!" Leigh said. "The sooner the better, it looks like it may rain." she said looking up at the clouds moving in front of her father's chariot. So the five of them set off. Unfolding the blanket Travis and Percy helped move Annabeth, who was protesting saying she could walk, on to it. Using it like a stretcher they headed to the caves.

******

Hours later, while Percy, Nico, Travis, Leigh and Annabeth were safely at the caves, someone stirred on the battle field. Their eyes snapped open, and all they saw was the ground. The blinked not remembering what happened and wondering why they were lying on the ground. Slowly they stood up. Around them slain half- bloods lay.

"What in Hades?" he said. He looked down at his body which, aside from a few cuts and scratches on his legs and arms and of course the never fading scar running down his face, he was okay. He didn't have a sword he realized so he picked up the nearest one from a slain half- blood. They looked like a daughter of Hermes.

"Jess?" he asked looking at the body. It was his sister alright but she lay cold and stiff. A bit sad he wandered around the battle field finding no one else alive. Then he saw her. Silver armor crooked, hunters circlet messily in her hair.

"Thalia!" he shouted praying she was still alive. Running over a kneeling by her side she looked not to bad. He took off her helmet.

"Thalia?" he asked softly. She groaned and opened her eyes, blinking at the brightness. Then she saw him and grabbed for her spear that wasn't in reach. She cowered away from him.

"Kronos." she growled. He was confused.

"What? Is he here?" he asked looking around.

"Cut the act. I know its you." she said backing away. Then she saw his eyes, blue, not gold.

"Thalia, what are you talking about? I seriously don't understand." he said concerned. She was looking at him like he was a monster.

"Luke?!" she said wide eyed.

"Well duh. Who do you think it is?" he replied sarcastically.

"you were- you- he- I-" she stuttered. Then she composed herself. "Okay You're not Kronos, but you're still a traitor!' she was backed farther away now.

"What?" he said genuinely confused. She looked at him.

"You don't remember do you?" she asked curious.

"All I remember is that you were a tree and then you weren't and I fell off a cliff. That's about it." he said. Her jaw went slack.

"It's really you. Not him. Just you." she said. Then, impulsively she grabbed him hugging him tight. He stiffened at first, not expecting it but then he hugged her back.

"Of course it is. You left me, I didn't leave you." he told her, whispering into her ear. And that nearly did her in. She started to cry. Luke really didn't know what he had done. He was as shocked and confused as she was. As they held their embrace she silently thanked Percy. Because it was him who had freed Luke.

**He lives! duh duh so did Thalia. How will this play into the story? Well... you'll have to wait and see(: Please Review!  
-Poseidon'sGirl**


	17. Compelled

**How did you all like the last chapter? I hope you did but you're going to have to see what happens because we're back with Hope.**

**Disclaimer: do. not. own.**

I emerged from my parent's room, the photo I found tucked in my pocket. The caption was a bit confusing, I know my mom said she was in the army but she never mentioned anything about war. Or that she was what, only sixteenish? Around my age. I picked up the bag and headed to the door where Leigh was waiting for me.

"That's all you have?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Sweetie, you can't expect to stay here! You're moving in with us for a bit, you'll need more stuff." she said leading to my room. She opened a drawer and put most everything in another bag. After putting everything she deemed necessary (which was alot) she picked it up.

"Now we can go." she said. We emptied the fridge (since no one would eat the stuff anyway) and brought it back to the arpartment. She set my stuff down on the bed in the guest room and told me to settle in and make it my own. I shoved the two bags in the corner not unpacking anything except my bag from the past few days. I found some tape and put the pictures I had found, all of them including the one from my mom's room, on the wall above the bed. Then I took out the objects. I placed the horn, sand dollar and pen on the side table. I picked up the sand dollar studying it. It almost attracted me to it. I had always loved things having to do with the ocean. It was so pretty. I carefully put the sand dollar back down and went to join the family for dinner.

********

Days passed, probably about a week and my room hadn't changed. I still kept everything packed in the bags only taking out necessary clothing. They seemed worried about me, Conner saying I was quieter than normal. I assured them I was fine. Though there was something bugging me. That something being the rest of the directions my dad left me. I felt it was my duty to finish them. The next day at breakfast I brought it up.

"Are you sure?" Travis asked me.

"Yeah. I'll get some money out of my bank account, or my mom's. I'll rent a car or buy a train or plane ticket or whatever and keep following them. It really only says I have to go to Massachusetts and back around here." I said nonchalantly. I didn't really need all the money now anyway. And as far as the bank, or the landlord for that matter my mom was still alive. We didn't exactly fill them in.

"You can't go by yourself!" Conner exclaimed. I shrugged.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well first your still a minor." he said before I cut him off.

"Yeah well I don't have an adult. I'll wait three years and then I'm officially an adult and can do what I please." I said firmly.

"No." he said.

"Conner you're not the boss of me! No one is! I have no gods damn parents anymore! no one can boss me around!" I said a bit angrily. Who did he think he was? He paled at my outburst.

"You said gods." he said.

"Yeah. I did. You know what? Maybe I'm starting to believe that Chiron fellow. Something killed my mom, and it wasn't human. those directions, the cap? That's not normal!" I exclaimed. Conner looked down.

"I'm coming with you then." he said quietly. That stopped me in my tracks.

"Conner?" his mom asked.

"Mom, she can't go alone!" he said.

"I can and I will." I said crossing my arms. "I'll go tonight in matter of fact." I stood up walking away from the table. I felt bad doing that to Travis and Leigh after they had been so kind but something was compelling me to go. As I was quickly packing up Leigh came in.

"Sweetie I wish you would reconsider." she said picking up on of the pictures that had fallen and handing it to me.

"I'm sorry Leigh but I have to go! I need to know what happened to my parents!" I said. She sighed and gave me a hug.

"I understand but be safe." she said and walked out of the room. I finished packing and said goodbye to Travis and Leigh, Conner no where in sight. Then I headed out the door.

When I got down to the lobby I walked out the door not exactly sure where to head. I turned left and immediately bumped into someone.

"Why would a pretty lady like you have such a confused face?"

"Conner!" I said looking up at him, he was three inches taller.

"that's my name. now will you please let me drive you?" he asked.

"Do your parents know you're here?" I asked.

"Yup, now come on!" he said scooping me up over his shoulder.

"Conner! Put me down!" I said.

"Not a chance." he said grinning, picking up my bags in his free hand. I clung to his neck tight, afraid to fall. He put the bags down then sat me in the front seat. After putting the bags in the back he jumped in the driver's seat.

"Are you kidnapping me?" I asked jokingly.

"Something like that." he said turning on the car and pulling away.

********

We arrived at the train station ten minutes later.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Boston, and then October Mountain. Like the directions say." he told me buying two tickets.

"How do you know where it is?" I asked following him to the platform.

"Mapquest." he said simply. I shook my head and followed him on the train. Mainly because he had my bags. We got settled in our seats and I pulled out the directions.

"Once we get to October Mountain, wherever that is, we need to find Deacon Tremone at the Church of Saint Christopher." I said. "But why a christian church? They're part Greek god, so they say."

"Beats me, but I'm gunna get some shut eye. Wake me when we're there?" he asked. I sighed

"If I must." I said. He winked then shut his eyes drifting off to sleep.

**And they're off.... again. What did you think? And if you have any suggestions about October mountain/ what you think it should be like there tell me! I may use the best ideas in it! So Review!  
-Poseidon'sGirl**


	18. Tokens

**I'm back with Percy! Those of you waiting to hear about Thalia and Luke? Well... you'll have to wait! Moving on... I won't update until at least Monday if not later. But I want to wish everyone a Happy Easter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Percy woke up suddenly, scenes of the battle on repeat in his mind. Kronos was still out there. Somewhere. He hadn't killed him. Percy quietly started standing up, taking Annabeth's head, that had been leaning against him and placing it against Nico. The two looked so completely different it was funny. Stepping over Travis and Leigh he went to the opening of the cave. The moon was shining bright even though it was raining heavily and lightning streaked through the air while thunder crashed. Through the storm and trees he could slightly see camp. But from what he could see it was burnt badly. He walked outside and sat cross legged on the ground. The rain poured down on him but he stayed dry.

He was worried. Nothing had gone according to plan. He was hiding in a cave while Kronos could be running a muck. He hadn't heard from Thalia or Chiron. And what about Annabeth who had had an arrow in her? If Nico hadn't found Travis and Leigh... Percy shuddered to think about it. Poor nico, so much is going on. He used to be so open and friendly with Percy, but now he seemed wary of him. Percy sighed and lay back on the ground, staying warm and dry. He let his eyes drift shut as rain pattered around him.

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth yelled at him. Percy sat up quickly.

"Good morning." he said smiling at her. That smile made her heart nearly stop.

"I, um, we were going to go back and check on camp. It's been the allotted three days!" she said standing up slowly. Percy grabbed her arm and helped her up a bit.

"I can do it!" she insisted wincing as she bent the wrong way.

"I'm sure, but why don't you let me help anyway?" he said. She sighed and let him help her to a standing position. Nico, Leigh and Travis walked out of the small cave holding the few supplies they had.

"Ready?" Travis asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Percy asked. Travis thought for a minute.

"Nope. Now let's go." he said. The five of them slowly started down from the cave into camp not sure what it would bring.

*********

They all gasped as they entered camp. It lay ruined, all the building knocked over and falling down. Much of the place was burnt badly.

"Oh my gods." Annabeth said covering her mouth with her hand. She limped over to where the Athena cabin was falling down. She creaked open the door. Everything was coated in dust.

"Annabeth.." Percy said. She ignored him and walked in. Everything was gone. Trunks had been ransacked, everything else destroyed. something blue caught her eye. She pulled it out and saw it was half of Daedalus' laptop. She set it down. she walked over to the bunks and found a small stuffed doll still sitting on the bed.

"Carrie." she said hot, heavy tears starting their journey down her face at the thought of her adorable little half- sister. The little girl was always happy. She clung to the doll making her way out of the cabin. Leigh came and put her arm around her comfortingly.

Meanwhile Percy wandered into his cabin. It wasn't as badly burnt, it was Poseidon's cabin after all, but much of it was falling down. He found the sand dollar from his dad. Where was Lord Poseidon now anyway? Where were any of the gods? He nearly left it but remembered that it might be useful so instead he placed it in his pocket. He found a lone drachma and as he was heading out the door he stumbled on something. A set of reed pipes.

I better give these back to Grover, Percy thought before remembering what Nico had told him. Grover was dead. His heart clenched. His best friend was gone. He strung the reed pipes around his neck and left the cabin.

They met up in front of the big house each holding something from their cabins. Percy had the pipes, sand dollar and drachma. Annabeth had found a new dagger and clothes. Leigh had the most, a couple of blankets, clothes, medical supplies and a piccolo. When Percy asked about the piccolo she told him that it was a gift from her dad. Travis had grabbed random things from his cabin though not necessarily the most useful. Nico had gone back in the big house and raided the kitchen. Each had a back back slung over their shoulders filled with their possessions they had found.

"Now what?" Nico said.

"Well we can't stay here." Percy said.

"Very observant Seaweed Brian." Annabeth said but smiled at him. They stood there thinking of where to go.

" Mount 'tober." Leigh said finally.

"I beg your pardon?" Nico joked. She glared at him.

"Sorry, October Mountain, it's this well mountain near where I lived before I came here. It's in Massachusetts but very close to the New York border." she said.

"That's kinda far isn't it?" Travis asked.

"Yeah, but the closer we are to here the more monsters there will be. Mount 'tober is literally in the middle of no where." she said.

"Sounds like a plan, but how will we get there?" Annabeth asked. Travis grinned.

"We find where Argus kept the car." he said.

An hour later the car was packed and the five of them had managed to squish in. Leigh was at the wheel.

"We ready to go?" she asked.

"Ready than we'll ever be." Nico mumbled. Everyone laughed. And with that they peeled down the highway, way over the speed limit to their destination.

**********

Thalia and Luke hadn't moved much, only getting off the battlefield. Thalia had found a bow but there were no animals to hunt anyway. She had tried to see if Luke remembered anything but he truly hadn't. For the next week they sat huddled together both of them to afraid of what was out there.

As Luke slept, four days after he had found Thalia something entered his dreams.

_"Luke," the voice spoke. "Remember. Remember me?" It said. The dream Luke shook his head. _

_"No, no. Leave me alone. I don't know who you are. Go away. I finally found Thalia. Just leave me alone." he said._

_"Lies. You do know who I am. I am you!" the voice said before fading away._

Luke woke up shaking. the voice tugged at something in his subconscious but he couldn't put his finger on it. But what did it mean, I am you?

**I decided to give a little sneak peak of what happened to Luke and Thalia. But how'd you like it? The whole chapter I mean. Ugh.. I'm confusing myself! Please just Review!  
-Poseidon'sGirl**


	19. Leap

**This is Hope's P.O.V... so i lied about not getting another chance to update(: oops. anyway if any one has suggestions of what should happen next- with Hope or Percy PM me 'cause the rest of the story isn't set in stone yet.**

**Disclaimer: Clearly, I don't own staring with the fact I'm a girl.**

We stood on the Boston sidewalk looking around. Boston seemed a lot less hostile than my home New York but still I didn't feel like we could trust anyone.

For the next few hours we wandered the city not sure where we were going. According to the map near the gates they were near the Charles River. I pulled out my picture.

"This is where this was taken." I told Conner "Well, near here."

"Mhmm." he said looking at the directions. I looked back at the picture. I saw my mom and dad and the black haired, green eyed boy I had learned was Percy. Still I didn't know the goth girl or blond boy's names. As I looked at the picture I realized that those two must of been a couple. And I had a feeling Percy was my mom's old boyfriend. At the bottom of the photo, barely visible, their pinkies were intertwined.

"Got it!" Conner said. "Come on cutie." he said pulling me by the arm.

"Woah. Coming." I said. We went through a few streets before coming on a bunch of truckers. Behind them were their trucks.

"We're asking THEM for a ride?" I whispered to Conner he shook his head.

"We're finding out where they're going." he said. Confused I waited.

"I gotta go to Springfield then Albany! It's ridiculous!" A gruff voiced trucker complained. Conner grinned.

"That's our ride." he whispered.

"How do you know?" I demanded.

"I told you, Map-quest." he said. "Come on." We sneaked around back to the flatbed truck.

"It's a flatbed! How do we hide!" I said starting to worry about his sanity.

"Under here." he told me lifting up part of the tarp and climbing in. I heard the rough voices getting closer. "Come on!" he urged. I sighed and climbed in. We both barely fit and we were squished against each other.

"If he lifts this we're screwed." I warned Conner. He thought it over.

"Probably."

"And he'll probably kill us or something horrible like that." I said

"Probably."

"You're impossible!" he grinned

"Probably." I sighed and looked out the tiny crack in the tarp. The driver walked by grumbling about having to drive all the way to Albany. The door slammed and the truck engine started. Then with a loud beeping and a lurch we were moving.

*********

After gods knows how long we stopped.

"Finally!" I said.

"Nope. Not are stop." Conner told me.

"What?" I said.

"Aw Hope what's the matter? You don't like being this close to me?" Conner joked. I rolled my eyes at him. Though, truth was, I really did like Conner. Not as a friend, I liked him. But I think he still saw me as his kid neighbor. Not thinking I sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I blushed hoping he didn't see.

"Nothing nothing, just a long ride." I lied. He attempted to shrug but failed since we were in a small space. I laughed at him.

Soon the truck started again, and as before, Conner went back to staring out the crack in the tarp. Then he started to get up.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"This is our stop." he said.

"You're crazy!"

"No I am not. Do you want to end up in Albany?" he asked I shook my head no. "Then grab your bag and come on." he said. I slung my back pack over my shoulder and the other as well. Conner had already removed the tarp and was starting to stand precariously near the edge. We were going at least 60 miles per hour. He held out his hand which I gladly accepted. We crouched near the edge when the truck switched lanes.

"Any moment now" Conner said. The truck switched into another lane, this one closest to the guardrail.

"One."

"Two."

"THREE! Jump!" Conner said still holding on to my hand. We threw ourselves of the truck, over the guardrail. I landed with a hard *thunk* on top of the bags while Conner gracefully rolled avoiding serious injury. He came over and helped me up.

"That was fun wasn't it?" he asked.

"You're suicidal!" I yelled. We ducked as another car drove by.

"Maybe, but we lived right? Now stop complaining, we have a bit of a hike." he said.

"How do you know? We're in the middle of no where!" I said.

"How many times do I have to tell you! Map-quest! Harrington, which is at the next exit is where October Mountain is located. But this should be a shortcut." Conner said picking a piece of grass out of my hair.

"Should be. Exactly what I wanna hear."

"Oh come on, think of it as an adventure!" he said bounding into the forest. Sighing I followed him in heavy footsteps while he ran swift as a deer.

"Can you slow down for the un deer-like people?" I joked. He smiled and slowed to a jog.

"Thank you." I said catching my breath.

"No problem cutie." he said. I rolled my eyes at him. Then he stopped. I did as well and put the bags I was carrying down.

"What's up?" I asked. He took my hand.

"Hope," he said.

"Yess?"

"I really like you." he told me. I was speechless. Even more so when he leaned down and kissed me.

**Bahah I'm mean! Oh and you know how Conner keeps mentioning Map-quest? I need to thank it as well! I used it to figure out well, where things were and aproximate times. I just changed the names of towns etc. Any-whoo! Please review!  
-Poseidon'sGirl**


	20. Deacon Tremone

**Sorry I have taken a while to update. I've been super busy! But thank you for the reviews! We're continuing on with Percy & Co.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

Percy stared, a bit awed out the window. Leigh had informed them they were getting close to this 'October Mountain'. But what she hadn't mentioned was how rural it was. Having grown up in New York City he hadn't seen miles of tree lined highways or farms. they turned off the highway and headed through what have must been the center of town.

'Wow, it's changed a lot since I was here" Leigh said.

"When was the last time you were here?" Nico asked as they passed a small store named 'General Store'.

"Let's see, I'm eighteen now and I was last here when I was 10, so 8 years." Leigh said. "When I came to camp while I was 10 I became a year round camper."

"October Mountain, State Park." Annabeth read off a small sign.

"State park? Really?" Leigh asked.

"Mhmm. Apparently so." Annabeth told her.

"My, it has changed." Leigh said turning up narrow road. The road was shaded by a canopy of trees and it had many quick turns. As they got higher more trees seemed to appear. All of a sudden the car shuddered and stopped.

"Wha?" Travis said sitting up quickly, awakening from his little nap. He realized they had stopped and sighed. He climbed out along with everyone else.

"I told you we're out of gas."' Leigh said to Travis who wasn't listening.

"I'm sure but there's also that." he said pointing to a completely totaled tire.

"Could are luck get any worse?" Nico asked shaking his head.

"Nico! Don't say-" Annabeth started before she was cut off by a clap of thunder soon followed by the first few drops of rain.

"That." she finished. Nico shrugged and threw his bag over his shoulder.

"I don't know about you but I don't feel like standing in the rain" he said starting to head off.

"But there's a car." Percy said enjoying staying dry.

"Yeah but I'm hungry, and we need to find people that can help us with our tire and gas problem." he said simply.

"You know, he actually may have a point Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said picking up her bag as well. Percy sighed.

"And I suppose I have to listen to you?" he asked smirking.

"No, but if you know what's good for you, you should." she said poking him playfully. He laughed.

"You two lovebirds done? It's starting to rain a bit harder and not all of us are sons of Poseidon!" Nico complained as the rain, did in fact, start to fall faster. Percy stuck out his tongue and he and Annabeth jogged a bit to catch up with the others.

********

"I thought you knew this place!" Percy said exasperated. It seemed the were walking in circles.

"I do! Or did! There are a bunch of new paths." Leigh said shushing him. Annabeth rolled her eyes. The two had been at it for gods know how long. She looked up into the rain which had softened but hadn't stopped. She saw something glint in the trees. Bingo.

"This way." she said walking away.

"How do you know?" Travis asked.

"I just do! Trust me!" she said following a beaten down path. Percy shrugged and followed her. He learned many a time over that she tended to be right.

"Annabeth! You've never been here. How do you-" the words dies on Travis's mouth. The had reached a large clearing, not only that though. There was a path that led to a.. church?

"Saint Christopher's." Leigh read. "My friend Abby, she was very religious. This was the church she used to go to. I think."

Annabeth looked up at the gleaming gold cross. That was what she had seen. She walked to the doors and swung one open. It wasn't a large church, it was actually quite small, a little chapel. Annabeth had figured it was a Christian church and when she looked inside she saw another large cross on the far wall. But no one was there.

"Annabeth? Why are we here? First off that none of us are... whatever religion this church is because we happen to be children of Greek gods!" Percy said following her in.

"Shh! We don't know who's here! you can't just go around saying that! And I was hoping we'd find someone here who could help us out a bit?" she said wandering through the pews.

"Okay, but clearly there's no one here." he said. She looked up.

"Look at these arches!" she exclaimed. Percy sighed. Always the architect.

"Come on, let's go." he said reaching for her hand. she accepted it when the heard the creak of a door, and not the one they had entered either.

"Oh!" A voice called. An older man stepped out of a room. "Who do we have here?" he asked squinting.

"Um.." Percy said dropping Annabeth's hand. The old man looked at their soaked clothes.

"My, God bless you! What happened" he asked. The two demigods glanced at each other at the 'God'

"Well, we were with some friends when our car ran out of gas." Annabeth said.

"I see." the man said.

"Yeah.. um but who are you?" Percy asked.

"Oh forgive me. I'm deacon John Tremone. this is my church." he said. Travis, Leigh and Nico walked in the door. "Are these your friends?" Deacon Tremone asked.

"Yes, that would be them." Annabeth said waving the three over. They walked over looking at deacon Tremone curiously.

"Decone Tremone these are our friends, Travis, Leigh and Nico. Oh! And I'm Annabeth and this is Percy." Annabeth told him.

"Nice to meet you all. Now why are you traveling alone? Are you related?" he asked.

"N-" Nico started before Annabeth quickly cut him off.

"Yes! Travis is my older brother and um, Leigh is our half- sister." Annabeth lied. "Percy and Nico are, brothers and our cousins." she quickly finished fiddling with her hands, a sign she was nervous.

"Quite a diverse family." Deacon Tremone said.

"Yes, we are." Leigh said, which wasn't really a lie.

"Well what are you all doing traveling? Didi you run away?" he asked

"No, we decided to take a trip to.. Maine! To Maine. We came from New York and got lost." Annabeth lied yet again. Nico smacked his hand against his head.

"I see. Well why don't we get you all dryed off and get some food. That sound good?" Deacon Tremone asked.

"Yes!" the three boys exclaimed. They all laughed and followed the deacon into a small kitchen off to the side.

**They made it(: But I need to say that time is going to skip around a bit now.. well only with Percy because the rest of the story is going to cover two years. But Hope's timeline will stay the same. If you have any questions about that or anything else PM me. Oh, but Review please!  
-Poseidon'sGirl**


	21. So Similar, but Yet So Different

**I am warning you now, this might be more of a filler chapter. But hopefully (haha) you'll still enjoy it(: Hope's P.O.V**

**Disclaimer: you know already.**

We walked in silence into the center of town. I was still shocked. As in "OH MY GOD!" shocked. Conner like me. Me! I looked around at the small town of Harrington. People were out and about and seemed to be much more friendly than those in New York City.

"So, Mr. Mapquest, where to?" I asked Conner jokingly. He shot me a look.

"I don't know, all I know that it's in this town." he said

"Ah, helpful," I looked around "Why don't we ask someone?" I suggested. "Oo, a general store! I didn't even know those existed any more." I said walking to the door. Conner followed shaking his head.

Inside the store was crowded with, well, everything. Like a more modern convience store but more crowded and cheaper. I walked up to the clerk at the one register.

"Excuse me ma'am," I asked politely. She turned around. She was a big burly woman without a smile and her eyes seemed to be angry. I didn't know why. "Um, do you happen to know where October Mountain is?" I asked. Conner came behind me a placed a hand on my shoulder. The woman stared curiously at us. From me to Conner and back. "Um, ma'am?" I asked again.

"Oh yess, it's clossse," she said. Compared to her looks her voice was smooth and sounded almost if she had a lisp. "Walk through the next to sstop ssignsss and take a left. Follow that sstreet and it leadsss right up to the mountain." she said. Her eyes seemed to be shooting flames at us now.

"Uh, thanks." I said quickly and me and Conner hurried out of the store.

"Weird lady." he said. I nodded in agreement.

"But now we have the directions. We follow them, get to the mountain, go up the mountain and find deacon Tremone. Sound good?" I asked.

"You're the grandchild of Athena." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Just come on."

********

After finding the mountain and following the dirt road that went up to it we still hadn't found Saint Christopher's Church. We walked a bit further when it started to drizzle. I looked up

"Are you serious?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Appears so." Conner said. I sighed.

"Well we better find this church then before it starts raining harder." I said. Conner agreed.

"We continued to follow the path and it started raining harder. I was starting to get soaked as was Conner. Though, he looked hot. Okay, okay I did not just say that. Well I did. Argh! I have to focus.

"Oo!" Conner exclaimed.

"What?"

"Down that street! I think it's the church!" he said. Finally! We ran down the street trying to see through the rain which always seems as if it's falling harder when you're moving quickly. After about a minute there it was. It was slightly broken down on the back end and wasn't very big but the gold cross still was standing proud on the op of the church.

"Should we go in?" Conner asked me.

"I dunno." was my answer. He took my hand.

"Then, we'll go in together?" he asked. I smiled. We opened the door and walked inside.

At the alter was a small old man. He looked to be praying. When he heard us he turned around and hurried down the asile to us.

"Annabeth? Travis? Is that you?" he asked. Me and Conner looked at each other.

"Um, no. I'm Hope, Annabeth's and Nico's daughter and this is Conner, Travis and Leigh's son." I said. the old man looked startled but then smiled.

"Oh forgive me. You look so much your parents!" he exclaimed.

"You know our parents?" I asked.

"Oh yes. Though I thought they were all related.. oh well I must be imagining things. My memory's not too great anymore. Oh! I forgot to mention, I'm Deacon John Tremone" he said. We gave a forced smile... related?

"Right, well actually it was my dad who sent us here." I said.

"How is he?" deacon Tremone asked.

"WEll, um he died a few years ago." I said.

"Oh God bless you! You and your poor mother. How is she?" he asked. I gulped.

"She died too, a week ago about."

"Oh dear! Are you staying by yourself?" he asked. Conner spoke up.

"No she's staying with me and my family." Conner said.

"I presume they are well then?" deacon Tremone asked.

"Yes they are." Conner said. Then deacon Tremone saw our clothes.

"Oh goodness! You came here in the same predicament as your parents. Soaked to the bone!" he said. "Let's go get you dried off and then we'll talk. Okay?"

"Sounds good." Conner said.

********

We stayed over night in a small guest room off the side of the church. We told the deacon everything except leaving out the god stuff. We didn't wanna scare him. By the time we were done with our story it was already dark out and he insisted we stay here. we didn't feel like walking any more so we agreed. Conner was already fast asleep before I dozed off as well. And I and the weirdest dream.

_It was in the store from earlier that day. The same cranky clerk at the register. This time however she was talking to someone but the were hidden in shadow._

_"Sir, I believe we may have found them. Actually we may have found two but the important one was there." the clerk said. A cold metallic voice spoke from the shadows._

_"I see, and how can you be sure. Does she look like him?" the metallic voice asked._

_"Well yes and no." the clerk said._

_"What is yes AND no?" the metallic voice asked angrily. The clerk whimpered._

_"Yes I mean, there's one thing that gives them away." the clerk said trying to sound confident._

_"And that would be..?"_

_"The eyes sir, she has his eyes."_

_"Good. I will send reinforcements." the voice told the clerk._

_"But why? I'm sure she doesn't know."_

_"But her father almost defeated me! We do not know of her power."_

_"Yes sir." the clerk said._

_"Good, now when I send them you will find these two and do what?" the metallic voice asked. The clerk seemed to look straight at me._

_"Tell them they can join... or die."_

**Sorry it wasn't a very good chapter. I'm trying. The next chapter will be about Percy and Co. but I may have something a little different up my sleeve. You'll have to wait and see! Please Review!  
-Poseidon'sGirl**


	22. Reunited

**Sorry it has been forever since I updated but I've been beyond busy. But.. now I'm back(: **

**This is going to be a couple months since where I last left off with Percy. Also it won't all be in 3rd person, actually probably not any. I****f you have any questions just PM me . **

**Disclaimer: I don't own.. as I've mentioned**

**Luke's P.O.V**

It's been months since I found Thalia on the battle field. Seven, I think. I'm not positive. Anyway during that time we traveled a ridiculous amount. We stayed near camp for a few days but there was no one, I mean no one there. So we walked, yes walked (Thalia insisted) to New York City. It had changed a lot since I had last seen it, much of it was starting to fall down. We headed to the Empire State Building only to find the elevator no longer went to Mount Olympus. We asked the clerk who looked at us like we were crazy and then proceeded to kick us out.

We didn't know exactly what happened but we decided to go to San Francisco to see if we could find help. Which was probably not the smartest idea. I stole a couple of tickets from a couple who wasn't watching their luggage and off we flew. Soon as we landed and got out of the airport we were attacked. Not even kidding, by a couple of hellhounds. After killing them we decided it would probably be a good idea to tread carefully. We spent the next two days there but eventually had to leave. The monsters were finding us too easily and we had attracted the attention of mortal police. So after ahem, finding, a run down beat up car we were off.

Now here's when I shouldn't of listened to Thalia. You see there was this really nice Porsche i wanted but she said it would attract too much attention. So I listened but the older car didn't hold up well. It broke down and we were stuck. So we walked. And walked. And walked some more. I'm the fittest I've ever been from all the walking. sure we had a few rides but not everyplace we went. We traveled to Seattle then to Boise (we had a ton of potatoes while there). Then onwards through Las Vegas to Phoenix. We went to Houston and New Orleans then Through Jackson, Mississippi. The name Jackson seemed familiar though I couldn't put my finger on it. Thalia had talked about Percy Jackson but I have no recollection of him. Anyway we headed down to Miami which I also seemed to remember but wasn't sure why. We headed north through Georgia, Tennessee, North Carolina and Virginia. We stopped in the Nation's capital for quite a while but left eventually because of the political issues. It had got very dangerous there.

Finally we had gone through New York again. And that's where I lost track. We hadn't been near any major cities which is usually how I knew where we were. But it didn't really matter I suppose. At least I had found Thalia.

Thalia shoved me awake from my nap.

"What was that for?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Nap time's over, we're on the move again." she said with a smirk. I groaned. This was easy for her after being with the Hunter's and all. I was one son of Hermes who didn't really enjoy this much travel.

"Fine fine." I said finally standing up. Like usual we started walking in no particular direction. After about 10 minutes I heard voices, and they weren't mine or Thalia's.

"You hear that?" I whispered to her. She nodded. I started to jog ahead when she yanked me back. For a fifteen year old body she was incredibly strong. Or maybe I was just incredibly weak.

"Why you running off so fast. What if it's monsters?" she asked. I tapped my sword that was hanging from my belt.

"I'm prepared"

"Well, you never know." she said. And that's when she yanked me down by the collar of my shirt and kissed me. It was a quick one but I was still completely shocked.

"Thalia," I said after regaining reasonable thinking "You're a H-" the words died on my tongue. Thalia no longer was a fifteen year old. Within seconds she had grown into twenty- two year old, the age she would be.

"Was. I was a hunter." she said staring disdainfully at the clothes that were a bit too small for her now. "Anyway." she said. "Now I'm ready to go see these possible monsters." she said. I snorted and followed behind her a few yards. That's when i head her gasp... along with someone else.

"Oh my gods." she said

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

"Thalia?" I squeaked staring at the young woman in front of me. I mean, it looked like her but Thalia was a hunter and not nearly as old.

"Annabeth?" she asked back looking at me.

"Thalia!" I said. It was her, I just knew. I ran and engulfed her in a hug. "I missed you.' I said through tears of joy that had started to leak. Then I saw a person standing behind her. Quickly I pulled away from a confused Thalia and drew my dagger advancing on them.

"Luke." I snarled. But he didn't advance nor draw his sword that swung freely at his side. I started raising my weapon when Thalia yelled.

"Annabeth stop!" she said running towards me and grabbing me before I could strike. I stared up at her incredulously, she had betrayed me too?

"Annabeth Annabeth relax. It's Luke, but not the one you think. He's normal, like he was when you met him. Well except he's older. But beside that he's the same. He doesn't remember anything after me turning into a tree." she whispered fiercely protective in my ear. I relaxed my shoulders a bit. Luke came toward me and placed a hand on my cheek. I nearly flinched away but restrained myself.

"Annabeth." he said smiling. He pulled me into a hug. I stayed stiff, not sure if I should trust him. "I missed you." he whispered. He pulled away smiling. That's when I remembered something.

"So Thalia, how come your older?" I asked her. She blushed a slight second then answered.

"Luke's too cute for his own good." she said I shook my head.

"You haven't changed." I said. She laughed and held out her hand. I took it and Luke the other.

"So, how are the others?" she asked me. I stopped. I was glad I had found her and Luke, though I was still wary of him. But i did really think it might be him.

But sure as Hades Percy wouldn't.

**Oo. How will Percy take it? You have to wait!(: hehe. Please Review, thank you.  
-Poseidon'sGirl**


	23. After Us

**This is a much longer story than I originally thought it would be. Hope's P.O.V**

**Disclaimer: Okay last time, I own nothing**

"So she felt guilty and admitted they weren't on a trip but had indeed ran away."

"She lied to you at first? Wow."

"Not everyone is what they seem Conner."

"True..."

"But she was, they all were sweet children. Travis and Leigh decided to find work right away in town. Percy did a bit later. Nico and Annabeth though stayed and helped me around here."

"They worked? How long did they stay here?"

"More than half a year, eight months maybe? My memory's not what it used to be." deacon Tremone said with a laugh. I lay in the bed listening to their conversation. Conner had been up a while ago but I had been too lazy. Now, I decided, would be a good time to get up. i rolled out of bed and started to the door when I had an idea. I reached in my bag and pulled it out then walked into the kitchen where Conner and deacon Tremone were eating.

"Good Morning Hope, how are you?" deacon Tremone asked. I nodded groggily and sat down.

"Good." I said a bit sleepily. I'm not a morning person.

"We were just talking about our parents" Conner informed me. I pulled out two pictures. One of them in camp and one of them older. I showed them to deacon Tremone.

"Do you know everyone in these?" I asked. He peered closely at the camp one.

"Well, I'm sure you saw Annabeth and Nico. The green eyed boy, that's Percy. And the girl dressed in black," he paused. "My that must be Thalia! They all look so very young there." he said staring in disbelief at the girl.

"What about the curly haired boy?" I asked. Deacon Tremone shook his head.

"I do not know him." he said picking up the next picture.

"This is how old Thalia was when I saw her. Percy and Annabeth look the same as i remember them. But Nico, he looks so much older." Deacon Tremone said. I looked at the difference in my dad between the two pictures. In the first one he looks happy but in the second he looks run down, tired. As if he had something weighing him down.

"Who's the other guy?" Conner asked pointing to the blond haired man.

"That's Luke." Luke. The name sounded familiar. I searched my brain for where I had heard it before.

The journal! I whispered to Conner who nodded.

"Deacon Tremone, thank you for the breakfast and hospitality but we're going to go look around town for a little." Conner said.

"By all means you're welcome!" I gave an awkward little bow then hurried into the other room. I put the backpack with the most important stuff, the objects, 300 dollars, a drachma, over my shoulder. We put on our shoes and headed out of the little church.

*******

As we walked down the mountain toward town I pulled out Conner's uncle's journal. I flipped through to the entry that was angrily scribbled.

_"Luke Castellan. Last seen at about 5'11". Blond hair, blue eyes. Long scar running down his face (he deserves it!). Aka, Traitor. The biggest traitor. Ever. Luke came here with Thalia and annabeth. When Thalia became a tree he was distraught. Started acting weird after his quest, on which he got the scar. Percy arrives- Luke tries to kill him. He joined the titans. He poisoned Thalia's tree, causing her eventually to come back to life. He made Annabeth hold the sky, he betrayed us all. Worst of all, he hosted Kronos. He allowed Kronos to use his body as a vessal! The son of a fury. I hate him, always will. May he roast in Tartarus." _I read from the journal.

"But he was with our parents?" Conner asked. I shrugged.

"Maybe he became good again?" I suggested. Conner snorted. "Just a suggestion." I said.

We reached town and walked around, it was a charming little town though very quiet compared to New York. We stayed for a couple hours and had lunch. Around three we headed back to the church.

As we got closer something felt wrong. As we approached the clearing my fear was depicted. Part of the church had been burnt. We ran inside and found Deacon Tremone at the door, covered in soot, breathing heavily. His face was red, as though he had been slapped.

"Deacon Tremone! What happened?" I cried running over to him.

"Looking for you." was all he said.

"Who!?" i asked.

"they. " was all he said. His breathing was more shallow now.

"Don't go!" I cried. He was dying. Yet another death in my life. To my surprise though, he smiled at me.

"Its okay. I'll bbe with Him now." he said looked heavenward. Right, he was Christian. Then he shut his eyes, a smile still on his face and went to sleep. For good. Tears fell rapidly. Who would do this! Kill an innocent man. I wandered inside where nearly everything was burnt.

""Hope." Conner said staring at the wall. On it were the pictures, edges burnt. And they were held to the wall with a claw, tipped with blood.

They're was something after us. And they will stop at nothing to find us.

**Sorry it's kind of short. The other part of my story needs to catch up(: haha. Please review. I won't update until I get at least 5. thanks!  
-Poseidon'sGirl**


	24. Like Old Times

**Sorry it's been a while, but I'm back! And sad because I haven't read the Last Olympian yet :( Anyway we're continuing with Percy.**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I lay on the grass behind the church still panting heavily. I've been earning money by doing odd jobs around town and today I mowed someone's lawn. But that required hiking down the mountain then back up, on foot, in 89 degree weather. Not my favorite thing to do. I willed some water to me and *splash* a cool refreshing wave hit my face. I sat up the water running down my neck. Then I heard voices. One was defiantly Annabeth's and the other was..

"You survived!" Thalia said bounding toward me. I stood there and blinked. She engulfed me in a hug which sent me reeling.

"Ooph! Gods Thalia!" I said pushing her off me. She had changed a lot since I last saw her. She was paler and thinner, like she hadn't had a good meal in a long time. And she was older.

"Thalia how come..." I trailed off looking behind her to see Annabeth, and Luke. I let out a growl and instinctively grabbed Riptide out of my pocket, unsheathing it. Then i ran toward Luke, sword raise. He just stood there, looking as if he recognized me but he didn't know where from. I wasn't falling for it and started to swing my blade down. It was met by someone else's, though not Luke's.

"Percy stop!" Annabeth said. My eyes widened at her but I pulled my sword back to me and held it at my side.

"Stop! He, he! You know exactly why I should strike him down this instant!I can't believe you're defending him, AGAIN!" I yelled at her angrily. I immediately regretted it. She looked hurt. I never yelled at her like that before.

"Annabeth," I said softer reaching my hand out to her. She glared at me and turned and walked away. I dropped my hand.

"Nice going Kelp Face." Thalia said.

"You're not good with girls, are you?" Luke asked. I raised Riptide again but didn't strike. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and held Riptide to his throat. He hardly flinched.

"Tell me," I said in a low, angry voice, "Why I shouldn't cut your throat here and now." I said gripping my sword tighter. He was an inch taller but I had my sword ready and with one quick motion he'd be a goner.

"This is Percy, isn't it?" He said to Thalia over my shoulder. She sighed.

"Yes it is. Now Percy, let go of Luke and back up." she said. I didn't move. "Percy let go!" she said more firmly stalking over to me. Reluctantly, carefully, I let go.

"Listen this isn't the Luke you think it is." she said. Luke shook his head

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" he asked. Thalia shushed him.

"Percy, listen. Remember the Luke you met the first time. Before your quest? Your friend?" she asked. I eyed Luke warily.

"Yeah." I said

"Well this is him. Actually, even before that. He doesn't know about the war or your quests or Kronos. I mean I told him but he doesn't remember it it. I promise you." she said pleading with me. Reluctantly, oh so reluctantly I put Riptide away.

"I'll give him one chance. One." I said before walking away to find Annabeth.

*****

It took two full weeks before Annabeth and I were back on speaking terms. Now it's been four weeks since that. So since Luke and Thalia arrived it's been about a month. We introduced them to deacon Tremone who accepted them gladly. We've been trying to pay deacon Tremone back but he won't take money. So instead we've been helping around the church. It looks brand new.

*****

It's been officially a year since the battle. Today marks the day. It's been a solemn day today, all us thinking, with the exception of Luke, what happened to the other half-bloods and the gods.

Later that evening I heard a shout from Annabeth calling us all. We fan to find her standing with a tall woman with black hair neatly in a braid running down her back and eyes of a deep gray. I gulped, Athena.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked immeadiatly. Athena sighed.

"We were all caught unprepared. While your battle went awry at Camp Half-Blood another army, led by Ethan Nakamura and Atlas stormed the Stae Building. They didn't take it over but we couldn't leave. Kronos has had the spot guarded since. He's been running amok through major cities, many which are not safe. The fact I managed to get here is a miracle." she said. We were all shocked.

"So, there's nothing we can do?" Leigh asked sadly.

"I'm afraid not much. Kronos army is still stronger than ever and there aren't as many half- bloods left. As powerful as you all may be it would be suicide." Athena said. I was still shocked by two other things, one she hadn't started on me yet and two she wasn't surprised about Luke. Then again, the gods probably know.

Athena looked up a minute worriedly. "I have to go," she said. "Good luck." and with that disappeared as we all closed our eyes. Left in her place were drachmas and U.S money along with several bus tickets. To Boston.

"I guess that's where we go?" Nico said. Leigh looked at the tickets then around at the surroundings.

"I can't." she said.

"Why not?" Thalia asked

"Because I grew up here, and now that I'm back I'm happy. I don't want tot have to leave again." Leigh said. Thalia looked at her then slowly nodded.

"I understand." Then Travis spoke up.

"I'm staying too." he said smiling at Leigh who smiled back. We didn't need a reason from him. Annabeth sighed.

"Well, I guess we don't need to of these." she said holding up the tickets.

"When do you leave?" Leigh asked. Annabeth checked the tickets.

"Tomorrow."

**On the road againn. Okay done singing(: Please Review. Reviews get cookies and are pardoned from my terrible singing.  
-Poseidon'sGirl**


	25. Friends?

**Thanks for the reviews(: Hope's P.O.V**

Me and Conner walked in silence away from the church. I was still in shock, something savage had killed poor deacon Tremone. Who was innocent! I stooped down and picked up a rock and proceeded to whip it at the nearest tree. It hit the tree with hardly any force and fell to the ground. I stomped my foot in frustration.

"Aw come on Hope, it'll be okay." Conner said. I turned on him.

"Really? Really Conner? Two people have died recently because SOMETHING was looking for us. First was my mom then deacon Tremone. What if it's your mom or dad next? Huh? They're both demigods too! They both knew deacon Tremone and obviously my mother. What happens when it's them next?" I yelled at him. He looked at me, mouth an O. I turned away and walked faster down the hill. I hadn't checked the directions yet, so I wasn't sure exactly where I was going. But I did know that it was away from here. Far away. I also knew that where ever I went next, no one would die.

**Conner's P.O.V**

I sighed as Hope walked briskly away from me. She was strong, like her parents. And smart like her mother. But she could sometimes lack common sense. I don't know where she gets it from. I mean I know Nico wasn't a son of Athena but he wasn't stupid.

Me, I take after my parents a bunch. Always have. I'm always the trickster in school, like my dad, like Hermes. Apparently I also have the pointed ears and tilt up eyebrows like him. Like a fox, my friends say. That's my nickname, fox. My eyes though, are like my mom's. a gold- amber color. Like Apollo's.

And now it's confession time. I've always known there was something different about me. My earliest memory, Christmas years ago, maybe when i was about 5. I had gotten a drum set, a beginner's for a young kid. But even though it was meant to be a child's it was still advanced for a five year old. My parents told me it was from my grandfather, whom I had never met. My dad had even been surprised when he saw it.

"Doesn't Ap- your dad think that's a little old for him?" I remmeber my dad asking my mom. She smiled and shook her head.

It was only a week later and I already was playing a few songs well. My mom was proud of me. She told me to keep at it and I would one day become a superstar.

When I was 10, five years after getting the drum set (which I was now playing excellently thanks to tutoring by my mom), a boy in my class came in with a brand new video game. Best and newest you could get. Needless to say we were all very jealous. At recess he sat there playing while we all watched, awed. Then he made a comment I'll never forget.

"Yeah I got it from my Grandpa. Aren't they the best Conner?" he had asked, knowing that I didn't know either of my grandfathers. I didn't respond

"Oh right you don't have any!" he said laughing. Other boys chimed in as well.

"I do too!" I had yelled back, angry.

"Really? Have you ever met them? Have they ever gotten you anything?" the boy had asked cruelly, a smirk snaking along his face.

"I haven't met them! They're busy people!" I said repeating what my mom and dad always told me when I brought them up. "And yes I have got something from them! My first drum set was from my mom's dad!" I said triumphantly.

"Oh right, the one for two year olds! He probably got it and then realized you weren't worth it!" The boy cackled. I hung my head in shame. What if he was right? I wondered.

That day was one of the worst of my life, but also one of the best.

As I walked away I walked over to the swings, where a younger girl was sitting reading a thick book. I never read if I didn't have to because I was dyslexic, like my parents. She was two years younger but in my grade, everyone said she was a genius. She put down her book and looked at me.

"What's the matter?" She asked

"Nothing." I said not wanting to spill what had happened to an eight year old girl.

"Yes there is. Tell me." she said more forcefully. I sighed.

"Why do you care?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Fine. Boys were making fun of me because I never knew or met either of my grandfathers." i said. Saying it outloud I realized howw stupid it sounded. But the girl didn't laugh.

"Well that's dumb of them. I don't know ANY of my grandparents. Well, actually I met grandpa Fredrick once but other than that I never met any of them." she said. "So don't listen to any of them." she said hopping off the swing.

"Where are you going?" I asked. She smiled marching over to video game boy. After about five minutes of her shouting at him she calmly walked back over to me.

"I don't think they'll be giving you anymore trouble." she said opening her book again. I laughed

"You got guts, for a girl."

"I know." was her response.

"What's your name?" I asked realizing I didn't know.

"Hope. How bout yours?"

"Conner." I said. Then I stuck out my hand. "Friends?" I asked. She shook it.

"Friends." she confirmed. And that was the first time I met Hope. And when we became good friends.

"Conner?" Hope asked me as we reached the bottom of the hill, snapping me out of my flashback.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry." she said following it by giving me a kiss. I grinned.

"You got guts, for a girl." I said hoping she'd remember. She did.

"I know." she said. Then she stuck out her hand. "Friends?"

I shook it. "Friends." I confirmed.

And we continued our trek, not sure where we were going but knowing we were getting there together.

**Kind of a flashback chapter... did you like it? It gave you a bit more info on Conner. Please Review!(:  
-Poseidon'sGirl**


	26. Remembering

**Still haven't gotten my hands on The Last Olympian. *sigh* Anyway, i'm continuing on with my story. Which is coming to a close soon. well, actually it may be longer including Hope's P.O.V. but anyway. We're back with Percy & Co.**

**Nico's P.O.V**

It's been at least a week since arriving in Boston. And it's a wreck. Well, I've actually never been here before but it doesn't seem like a city should be, you know? It's quiet, not many people out. Those who are aren't very talkative.

Since we've been here there was a Yankees game, who, seeing as we're in Boston, played the Red Sox. Percy was joking with Annabeth that she should sneak in with her Yankees cap and she actually did. As it turned out we all went to the game. Hardly anybody was there. I didn't understand most of it but Annabeth, who enjoys baseball, explained it to me. Mostly.

Moving on to where we're living. Me, well I'm used to anything by now. Last night I settled myself, comfortably, against a gravestone in a cemetery and fell asleep. Luke and Thalia left our group shortly after arriving. But they're older, a fact that Annabeth seems to keep forgetting. She keeps thinking Thalia's my age, 16, rather than the 22 she really is. Or maybe it's 23. I'm not positive to tell you the truth. Percy and Annabeth, well they found an old hotel where they've been staying. For now. They asked me to join them but I denied. I don't trust hotels.

The gods sent us here but we still are unsure why. They haven't exactly been helpful or anything. We, being me, Annabeth and Percy, have decided if we're going to stay here we may as well find a job. After all, we need to eat. I'm assuming Luke and Thalia have had the same idea.

*****

Two months have passed since we arrived in Boston. We've all found more permanently shelter. Same as last time, my 'we' only includes Percy, Annabeth and myself. Still no contact from Luke and Thalia.

Percy and Annabeth are living in a tiny, I mean tiny, apartment by the harbor. Percy works at the Aquarium (shocker) and Annabeth found work in a small clothing store. Me? Well let me state what I found for a job. Yes, the irony is killing my. I'm a gravedigger. No lie. I have to say though, I much stronger and bigger than I was. More attractive to Ann- girls. Girls.

Now for my "house". I'm living with this 50 year old Italian woman in Boston's North End. She found me one day, well night at the graveyard, trying to fall asleep. She made me come home with her and offered me a place to sleep. Since then she's let me stay with her and I help her with chores, errands, etc. I also pay her back with actual money when I can. The best thing though is having a home. Somewhere to go back to at the end of the day and feel safe, feel loved. Giulia, the woman's name, treats me like I was her own son. And I'm eternally grateful.

"Mangi!" Guilia said to me, stirring me out of my thoughts on the past two months.

"Yes Ma'am." I said twirling my fork in the spaghetti in front of me.

"Bah! How many times have I told you. Not Ma'am. Giulia." she said in her accented English. Which reminds me, don't get her mad. She'll yell at you first in English but then repeat everything in rapid Italian, her first language.

"Yes M- Guilia." I said stuffing the spaghetti in my mouth. She shook her head laughing.

"You're a good boy Nico." she said. I felt proud. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Giulia got up and opened to find Percy there, panting heavily. She ushered him in.

"Thank you," Percy told her. Then turned to me, "Nico, quick. Thalia and Luke and Business." he said stressing business, our code word for anything relating to the gods and or titans. Actually, Greek stuff in general. I leaped out of my seat, ran to where my bag was and grabbed my sword. Then I ran to meet Percy at the door.

"I have to go, be back later Guilia." I said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and running out the door. She stood in the doorway and waved goodbye.

"Come back safe. Capisci?" she said as me and Percy rounded the corner running to find out what was wrong.

**Percy's P.O.V**

I led Nico through the streets of Boston quickly as possible, heading toward the Charles River.

"Percy! Where are we going?" he asked running behind me.

"River. Monsters started attacking there. Led us to Luke and Thalia. Annabeth's helping them fend them off but there's an unusual amount. So I came for your help." I told him through panting breaths. I had never been much of a runner.

"Annabeth?! Is she okay?" he asked quickly. I turned to look at him. But he had quickly averted his face. Why was he so concerned about Annabeth and not as concerned about Thalia and Luke whom we haven't seen in forever.

"Yes, she's a strong girl Nico. She doesn't need you to protect her." I said, it coming out harsher than intended. His eyes seemed to glow completely black for a moment but sooner than it appeared, it was gone.

"Oh right, I forgot. She has you." he said bitterly. Almost jealously. Did Nico like Annabeth? I sighed, if Grover were here would've asked him. I quickly put the thought of my dead best friend out of my head.

"Here," I said running toward where the three were still fending off monsters. I raised Riptide running into battle as Nico raised his sword as well. I charged at an empousa who grinned wickedly. Too late I realized it was a mistake to fight her. Las time I was one on one with an empousa I had help from Rachel. I didn't this time.

"Percyy." The empousa hissed sliding closer to me. I made no effort to stop her. She wrapped her arm around me leading me away from the others.

"Come with mee. Come closser." she whispered in my ear. The space between her face and mine became closer. Then suddenly stopped. That's when I heard the scream.

"Thalia!" Luke yelled running over to her. I looked behind the empousa where Thalia was bleeding from her temple. A lot. OI looked quickly from her to the empousa realizing that while I had been wrapped up in the empousa's spell Thalia had tried to help me. But the empousa had been quicker.

"Thalia. Thalia. Oh my gods." Luke whispered holding her close. Her injury was more serious than it looked. It had to be, because knowing Thalia, she'd already be back in battle. But she was becoming more slow. The empousa approached them again, but this time I was ready and swung Riptide through her. She vanished into dust.

Annabeth and Nico came running over, the other two monsters defeated.

"Percy do something!" Nico said. I stared around bewildered. Sure I could heal myself, but what about other people.

I summoned water from the nearby river and drenched Thalia in it. It coated her like a second skin but then fell away. The blood that had been washed away was quickly replaced by more. Then Nico placed his hands over his ears. His face a painful expression. That's when I knew there was nothing I could do, no matter how hard I tried. Luke realized this too.

"No. No, Thalia." he said tears coming to his eyes. Annabeth as crying too, now kneeling next to Thalia.

Thalia raised her arm and wrapped it around Luke's neck.

"I love you, you know that." she whispered.

"I know." he said. Thalia's grip loosened a bit. He held onto her tighter.

"No, Thalia, I'm not going to lose you again." He said tears streaming down his face. She smiled sadly and blew him a kiss. Then she shut her eyes peacefully, a smile on her face. She didn't open them again.

Nico said something, in ancient Greek, under his breath. A blessing sending her on to the Underworld. Annabeth pressed a drachma in her hand, for Charon of course. But Luke, his reaction was the worst. He just held her tight, silent, tears streaming down her face. And then he howled, like a wolf, into the darkening sky.

**Luke's P.O.V**

Thalia lay limp in my arms. I didn't want to believe it. But I knew it was true. And when I finished crying I was no longer sad. Or grieving. I was angry.

Then came the memories. Everything. From running away to being separated from Kronos. It all came back. My eyes narrowed and I looked up, directly at Percy. Someway, somehow, this was his fault. If he had fought the empousa, like a man, Thalia would still be alive.

He killed her.

The voice once again filled my head. The cold metallic, evil voice.

_Yes._ it whispered,_ Yes._

**Duh duh duh. Luke's memory's back. What could this mean for the others? Stay tuned. Bahah. I sound like those T.V announcers. But anyway, please Review  
-Poseidon'sGirl**


	27. Boston

**Thanks to those who reviewed! I'm glad you liked it(: This is going to be Hope's P.O.V.**

A few hours and a bus ride later we arrived at our destination. Boston. In little ways it reminded me of New York but looking at the bigger picture it was a different world. It was smaller, for one. And the layout was more confusing. According to dad's directions however, this is where we were supposed to be. Which was, at the moment, the banks of a filthy river.

"Small patch of trees near the furthest bank." I said reading the confusing instructions. "Furthest bank?" I asked Conner. He thought for a moment.

"A peninsula maybe? Like, it's the furthest from the water?" he said.

"That, is actually a really good idea." I said.

"Why wouldn't it be?" he asked pretending to be offended. I laughed and we continued down the bank, looking for a peninsula and patch of trees.

"There!" I shouted after 10 minutes of walking. We jogged over to it. This was definately the place.

"So why exactly are we here?" Conner asked. I shrugged and pulled out the directions.

"Rest in Elysium. Thalia. Great friend. Great fighter. Great person." I read below the directions to this spot. Me and Conner looked down at the ground. Silent.

"What do you think happened?" I asked.

"Monsters maybe? There seem to be plenty of those." Conner said. I thought about the ones we ran from in Harrington.

"Yeah. Plenty." I said. "Moving on?" I ask Conner who's staring at the patch of trees.

"Hmm? Oh yeah sure." he said giving one last glance at the place where Thalia, who must have been a good friend of my parents, died.

We headed out toward a busier street which had more people but still, not many.

"Who are we going to see this time?" Conner asked.

"Giulia Bianco." I said with a shrug. The directions were well written but what they hadn't told us was that this Giulia woman lived on the other side of the city. It had already been an hour of being lost, finding our way and getting lost once more. At one point we decided to cut through a short alleyway to get to the next block. It was dark and damp and hardly any light came through. I saw something out of the corner of my eye, moving in the shadows and grabbed Conner's hand tightly. He didn't question, just looked around as well. Once we were back on the street we made a decision that, even though it may take longer, no more shortcuts. Gods know what could be watching us.

Finally we came into a small Italian neighborhood, judging by the flags that hung from one side of the street to the other. And really, it was just one street. A relatively long street but only one street none the less.

"44, 44" I said looking for the number.

"Um, Hope?"

"Yeah?" I asked looking toward Conner.

"The even numbers are on this side." He said pointing to the other side of the street. I blushed.

"Oops." I said. He laughed and pointed to a little house down the street.

"There, on the even numbered side." he said pointing to the small 44. I stuck out my tongue and walked over with him.

"Should I just knock?" I asked.

"That's what you did last time."

"True" I said giving a quick rap on the door.

"Chi è là? Who is there?" Someone called from inside. A curtain opened for a second followed by the door seconds later.

"Who are you?" An old woman asked in accented English.

"Um, This is Conner, Travis's son." I said. The old woman frowned. "And I'm Hope, Nico's daughter." I said. Her face lit up.

"Nico's daughter? Come in! Come in!" She said ushering us in. She sat us down at a small table in the kitchen.

"Hungry?" she asked.

"No, no thank you. Giulia? Right?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yes. How is you have come here? Is your dad with you?" She asked. I shook my head.

"What a shame. Tell him he must come and visit again soon. Such a good boy, never any trouble." she said smiling. I didn't have the heart to tell her my dad had been dead. She seemed like she knew him well.

"So, tell me. Why you here?" she asked.

"My dad gave us directions in a letter he left- I mean gave me." I said forcing a smile. "And one of the stops was here." I said.

"Letter? Oh my!" she said bustling out of the room for a moment. She returned holding something in her hands.

"These are for you. Your dad give them to me when he visited. He told me, you go to the library and read first one. Read the second one and come back here." she said handing me the letters, which were of course, written in my dad's handwriting.

"Thank you but uh, where is the library?" I asked. She laughed.

"Let me write directions down."

********

Thirty minutes later we were standing in front of Boston Public Library. It's a large, old building but was still well intact. Me and Conner walked through the front doors and looked around unsure where to go.

"And we're supposed to go where?" Conner asked.

"Um. I don't know. How about we look up some books on Greek mythology? Maybe figure out what monster or whatever was following us?" I suggested.

"Sounds good." he said. So after checking what only could be described as a directory we headed toward the section where we were told we would find mythology. Conner stopped at a nearby water fountain for a drink. Suddenly the water spouted up at him, soaking his face.

"What on earth?" he sputtered drying his face with his shirt. "Hope? Was that your fault?" he accused. I stared at the fountain, mouth agape.

"No. That's impossible," I said. Then I reconsidered. "Okay, considering everything maybe not impossible. But neither of us could have done it. Neither of our grandparents can control water. The only god I could think of with power like that is Poseidon, god of the sea." I said. We looked at each other, considering possibilities but quickly eliminating them. We continued walking leaving the fountain and unexplainable water that shot up from it, behind. As we were walking I opened the first letter, which was labeled, letter 1.

_Dear Hope,_ it started. I read down each line my eyes getting wider. I stopped walking and stared in shock at the letter. Tears came to my eyes.

Oh my gods.

**What does it say!? :D Review!  
-Poseidon'sGirl**


	28. Who's Fault?

**We're in the home stretch of the story! Only 3 or 4 more chapters to go(: Keep reviewing!**

**Luke's P.O.V**

The anger. The hatred. All such familiar feelings now that I remember. But now, not directed at a group of people but only one. Not Hermes or any of the gods, I've already taken care of them. But Percy. Percy Jackson. He has to go. He'll die for causing the death of Thalia.

Lord Kronos is back with me, tutoring me. He's like a caring father. He will help me get my revenge.

First, he tells me in my mind I will need someone who believes I'm good, who has another reason not to like Percy.

_"Nico" _Kronos tells me. _"Use Nico." _

I'm not sure why I should use Nico but Kronos is wise. Wiser than Athena. He knows what's right.

_"Find Nico you find Percy. Make him give you imformation."_

Yes lord. Yes.

I leave the abandoned warehouse where I've been staying. All I take is my sword. Three feet of lethality. I wrack my brain to remember where Nico is staying, what he does.

_"What would be an ironic job for a son of Hades?" _Kronos asks. I think, something to do with the dead.

Gravedigger? I ask Kronos.

_"Yes. Good. Now go." _he says. I obey.

Finding Nico proves too easy. He's sitting in the graveyard, looking to anyone else like he's talking to himself. If anyone has seen him they probably think he's stark mad. **(AN: My favorite phrase!) **I knew, that in reality he was probably conversing with the dead. Pff. No wonder Percy and Annabeth are his only friends. He talks to the dead half the time.

I sneak behind the gravestones behind him. These are the only times I'm glad of my biological father. The stealth it gives me. As I get closer I see who it is he's talking to. A pretty girl, who must have died young. She's not much younger than me. But she must have seen me because she disappeared. I step out.

"Hello Nico." I say, holding my sword at my side. He nearly jumps a mile.

"Oh Gods, Luke. You scared me half to Hades!" He said. I smirked. "Whats up?" he asks.

"Oh, you know. The usual. Actually I was going to pay Percy a visit but I don't know where he lives. I was hoping you could help me?" I asked as nice as I could muster.

"Umm.."

"Oh please! I haven't seen him in forever! Or you for that matter. Plus I bet Annabeth's there," I said baiting him.

"So?" he asks even though a small blush creeps up his cheeks.

"Oh please Nico, I know you like her." I say as if it is obvious.

"Wha- What? How?" he demands. From Kronos, I think to myself. But I'm not going to tell him that.

"Well, it's pretty obvious Nico." I say. He turned tomato red. "So will you take me?"

**********

As we walk Nico brings up Thalia. Bad idea.

"I miss her." He says.

"I know, I miss her too. She gave up her life to save Percy. If he had just fought the empousa..." I said. The anger starts to grow in me as we continue the conversation.

"Nico, don't you ever get angry at Percy. Always playing hero, always being right. The one Annabeth likes?" I ask. He shrugs. I press. "Don't you ever wish he was out of the equation?" I ask. Nico stops.

"Woah. Luke you don't mean like.."

"Yes Nico, yes I do. He tries to play hero and people believe it. But think about how many people have died because of him. Thalia for one." I say the anger that is inside starting to flood out.

"Luke you're not!" Nico says appalled. I grin.

"Gods!" He says. "I'm not going to let you kill him!" Nico's quick, but I'm quicker. As he tries to turn and run I grab him and hold my sword at his neck.

"Show. Me. Where. He. Lives." I hiss in his ear. I hear him gulp and I smile.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

Percy slumps in one of the two chairs that are in the small run- down apartment. He fiddles with Riptide, opening and closing the cap. Annabeth walks over to him and takes it away.

"Hey!" Percy exclaims pretending to pout like a little kid. She laughs and gives him a kiss.

"Does that make up for it?" she asks.

"Hmm, yes." he says grinning.

"Percy, do think the gods will be able to fight back soon?" She asks him as the puts on her shirt for work over her existing one.

"I don't know."

"I want to know though! I want to know when everything will go back to how it was!"

"I do too Annabeth, but all we can do is hope." he says. She sighs.

"Your right. I have to go, see you later." she says walking out the door. He gives her a thumbs up and turns his attention to a crossword she had been doing. Though, it was unlikely he would figure it out.

********

"Stay here. If you value your life...and for that matter, Annabeth's." Luke says to Nico who's rubbing his neck where Luke had nicked him with his sword. With those final words Luke disappears up the fire escape.

Luke quietly swung quickly up to Percy's window. He could see him reading something, or writing. It was all the same in Luke's twisted brain. The window was open but the screen was not. Quietly Luke cut it with his sword and climbed through staying in the shadows. But he bumped into something ad Percy whipped his head up not seeing Luke. Luke jumped out of the shadows, sword raised and ready to attack.

"Hello Percy."

Meanwhile outside Nico was pacing. He hadn't dare leave for fear of Annabeth's life rather than his own. But at the same time he couldn't let Luke get away with just murdering Percy! I mean sure he sometimes got mad at Percy but he really didn't want him dead. His sister's words about his fatal flaw came floating back to him.

"It's danerous for children of Hades to hold grudges." she had told him. Nico made up his mind. He had to save Percy.

He went up the fire escape the same as Luke had. He climbed through the cut screen and looked around. Luke was no where in sight. Then he tripped over something. He looked down to see Percy. But this time he wasn't unconscious. Rather, blood was seeping from a well aimed wound in his chest. Nico gasped and bent down.

"Percy. Percy! Come on man this isn't funny!" He said shaking him. Percy didn't respond. Luke emerged.

"Nico, Nico" he tsked. "I thought I told you to stay put. Well, too late now. Annabeth suffers and you will follow." Luke said approaching him. Nico took out his sword frantically looking around for Annabeth. Then he noticed something.

"Your bluffing. Her work uniform's gone." he said nodding toward the hook on the wall. Luke scowled.

"Well then, you first." he said lunging at Nico who raised his own sword and blocked Luke's strike. Luke struck again, less accurate in his fury. Nico broke to the left and Luke followed but tripped. Nico whirled back around taking advantage of the situation.

"Roast in Tartarus." Nico yelled as he thrust his sword into Luke just as Annabeth opened the door.

*******

"Nico! What did you do!?" she screamed looking at Luke's body.

"Listen Annabeth, I can explain. He was after Percy and.." he trailed off. Annabeth stared at Luke but then saw someone else by the window.

"Percy! No no no no. Oh my gods Percy!" she yelled kneeling by him, tears streaming down her face. She leaned down and hugged him, not caring as his blood soaked through his uniform.

And Nico stood there in the corner, sword covered with Luke's blood at his side not knowing what to do as Annabeth cried and cried over Percy. His memory pulled at what Luke had said.

_It was Percy's fault she (Thalia) had died. _And Nico wondered, was it his that Percy had died?

***Gasp* *Shock* *Ohmygods!* DEAD! :o. Please Review!  
-Poseidon'sGirl**


	29. Letters

**Well, that last chapter was sad, wasn't it? I may split this chapter into 2 parts because originally it was very long.. we'll see. Hope's P.O.V**

_Dear Hope,_

_First I need to start with I'm sorry. And I should have, we should have told you sooner. Not just about all this Greek mythology stuff but about me, and your dad. I wince as I write this because 13 years of your life you've been lied to. But I'll tell you flat out. I'm not your real, your biological father. Hades isn't your grandfather, rather, he's more your great- uncle.  
__  
Me, your mom, Thalia, Travis, Leigh, Percy and unfortunately, Luke grew up in a hard time to be a demigod. All our friends did too. Kronos, titan lord of time, mine and your dad's grandfather, was, is evil. He was trying to take over Olympus and it was up to the demigods to stop him._

_But not every demigod was good. Some resented their Olympian parent. A prime example is Luke Castellan. When he arrived at camp with Annabeth and Thalia, Thalia was fighting off monsters and gave up her life. But Zeus preserved her by turning her into a tree. Luke wasn't pleased at the gods to begin with and joined Kronos. Demigods were fighting him and Kronos. Me and my sister, Bianca(who passed away shortly after) were found three years after Luke joined the titans._

_Long story short it came to a big battle between the Gods and Titans. Luke had become Kronos's host body. Percy, the "chosen one" if you will, stabbed him with his own scythe. But this didn't kill Kronos, rather, separated him from Luke. Many people died and me, your mom, Travis, Leigh and Percy fled. We met up with Thalia and Luke, who had become good again. So we were convinced. We all moved to Boston._

_Giulia, whom you've already met, was like a mother that I never had. I stayed with her for a long time. Until Luke came for my 'help'. It was several months after we had fought a group of monsters and Thalia lost her life. He forced me to show him where Percy and Annabeth were staying and at first I didn't know why. But soon I realized he wanted revenge on Percy who he believed caused Thalia's death. I waited outside but decided to go in to their apartment. Percy was already dead. Then Luke showed up and attacked me. And I killed him Hope, in fear of my life, and your mom's._

_I had liked her for a while but she liked Percy, and Percy her. But when Luke found me he told me if I didn't listen he'd kill her too. So I obeyed him and it cost Percy his life. Percy Jackson, your father. _

_When your mom had you she knew you were Percy's daughter. Your eyes, the exact shade as his. Eventually she forgave me and well, you know the rest. _

_Don't get me wrong though, I loved you like you were my own daughter. But I always felt guilty. And one of these days someone is going to get me for it. Whether it be monsters or Poseidon, your grandfather. But you need to know the truth, and here you have it._

_A thousand and one apologies and my love,  
Nico di Angelo_

I read and reread the letter not sure if I should cry or tear it to shreds. Conner read it over my shoulder and his jaw dropped.

"Gods." he said. My mind after being at war with itself, decided anger was the best course.

"That lying son of a- And mom! Her too. They both lied to me! What's the big deal. The could have just told me!" I exclaimed. The librarian hushed me.

"Why don't we go outside?" Conner whispered. I nodded and we went out and sat on the steps. I continued my rant.

"So they've lied to me and apparently my REAL father's dead because of Nico!" I said calling him by his first name. Conner was reading the letter again.

"They lied. Yes. But Nico raised you. He's still as much a dad to you as anyone. And he did what he did to protect your mom. Otherwise they ALL may have died." Conner said speaking some sense into me. As usual I had jumped to conclusions. I took a deep breath.

"Your right." I said. I also realized this must have been written two years ago since I'm fifteen now, right before he drowned. No doubt Poseidon's doing. Conner smiled at me admitting he was right.

"I know." he said. I punched him playfully. "Hey, cut it out and open the other letter." he said. I smirked and listened.

The other letter explained each of the souvenirs. The horn, which I've misplaced, was used by , Percy, to kill the minotaur when he first arrived at camp. The pen is his too, a sword when the cap is removed. The hat, my mom's was used for invisibility as I already know. The sand dollar was Percy's, though Nico, dad, didn't know what it was for. Lastly was the ring. It was Nico's, a gift from _his_ dad, Hades. He told me it was mine now but if I no longer wanted it he'd understand. I looked down at the skull adorning my finger and decided, I liked it.

"So that's that." Conner said staring out at the few people on the street. "Unless there are more instructions." I picked them up.

"One last stop."

We put the items back in the bag and started toward the address when we were stopped. It was a young man, an artist by he looks of it.

"For you." he said handing Conner a picture and walking away. It was a photo that someone had traced over and colored in their own way. Me and Conner, both sitting on the steps, smiling. The letter was held casually in Conner's hands. And though we were both sitting on the steps we were far away by the expression on our faces. Far away, but together. Happy. It all had been captured perfectly in this photo.

********

We stood outside the rundown apartment.

"This is it?" Conner asked looking in. It was small, very small. We wandered in looking around. Most of the furniture was gathering dust, as if someone hadn't lived here in a very long time. We wandered about looking at the things. I saw a note on the floor. I picked it up. It was my mom's handwriting.

"I wonder who lived here." Conner said to no one in particular. But I knew.

Suddenly we heard voices, loud.

"Where do you think thossse two are?" One said, a hissing voice.

"Please, I saw them come in here. Hopefully they're still there." Another said, more like a growl. Where had we heard those voices?

"Hope," Conner whispered. "Come here. Fast!" he said opening a window. The screen was cut. We climbed through and ducked below the sill on the fire escape peering in as the monsters burst through the door.

**I decided to split it, this created a nice cliff. Hehe 0:) The part about the artist was a bit random but so true. A good picture can capture a moment like that and make you see what the subject's are feeling, as if it was spelled out on their face. Okay, question for all you. We know Conner was named after his uncle, Travis's twin brother. Did any of you catch how/why Hope was named Hope? Tell me if you think you know(: If you want to find out what happens Review!! I need at least 5!  
-Poseidon'sGirl**


	30. All That Remains

**Thanks for all the reviews(: They keep me going.. with the story of course. I had many good guesses, some very close. Many people guessed she was named Hope because that was the last thing left in Pandora's box. Close but not quite there. You'll get the answer in this chapter. Sorry, it will be a short chapter.**

**Third Person P.O.V**

Annabeth gazed down at the little girl asleep in her arms. Her _daughter _that was asleep in her arms. The thought nearly made her want to cry. She leaned her head back against the hospital bed. She was in the only open hospital in the city, with her newborn child. She had struck a deal with the receptionist, she told her that she would pay back all the expenses eventually. Thankfully, the receptionist had agreed.

The baby had been born at 8:18 p.m. **(AN: Only for those who've read The Last Olympian.. notice anything?)** eastern time on November 25th, the day before Thanksgiving this particular year. Not that she had anything to be thankful for, she thought to herself. But then she gave herself a mental slap. She had plenty to be thankful for. She was healthy as was her baby. Leigh had come from Harrington to see her. Right now she was out getting some dinner but she had been here all day since she got here. Which had been early yesterday morning.

The little girl in Annabeth's arms stirred, fussing only a little. The very short, curly tufts of blond hair gently brushed against Annabeth's arm, who looked down as her daughter opened her eyes.

Green. Bright sea green eyes peered at Annabeth. The newborn girl looked wide eyed at her mother as a tear plunked on her nose. Annabeth's tears.

"Your eyes," Annabeth mummered to her daughter softly. "Just like, like your father's. Just like Percy's." Annabeth said her voice cracking on Percy's name. And the tears flowed freely down her cheeks. As memories rushed through her, faster than the speed of sound.

_He arrived at camp, stupid showy sea spawn. So Annabeth had thought. Their first quest flashed through her mind, visiting Hades. Discovering Luke was a traitor. The next year, Thalia's tree poisoned and the quest to the sea of monsters. That winter, the di Angelo kids, being captured. Holding the sky. And Percy, coming to rescue them. The Battle of the Labyrinth, and the Labyrinth itself. Mount Saint Helen's. Then the battle against Kronos himself. It failing. Running away. The deacon's, Boston. Reuniting with Thalia, and, and Luke. Thalia's death. Luke's revenge. Percy dead. Luke dead. Only her, Leigh, Travis and Nico surviving. His last words._

"All we can do is hope." she says through tears, Percy's last words to her while he was living. Hope. The last thing in Pandora's box. All that's left when everything else is gone. Hope. She gazes down at her daughter studying her wide eyes. Green, but with a knowing look in them. Annabeth smiles. She's my daughter, she thinks to herself.

"Hi there! How are you sweetie?" Leigh asks sitting at the foot of the bed. Annabeth shifts her feet to give Leigh more room.

"Good. Good." she tells Leigh.

"So have you thought of a name?" Leigh asks. Annabeth looks up at her and smiles.

"I have." she says.

"And that would be?" Leigh prompts.

"Hope." Annabeth said letting her daughter's name roll off her tongue. Leigh nodded.

"All that remains when everything else is gone."

"Yes," Annabeth agreed looking out the dirty window. But the name was more than that, it was her last memory to Percy. And the beautiful green eyed girl was her last link.

********

Fours years later and Annabeth had forgiven Nico. For everything. In fact they've grown quite close. Though no one would ever replace Percy, Annabeth was glad she had Nico.

The four year old girl sat in her crib, excitedly looking through a picture book. Her hair fell in ringlets in front of her face.

"Come on Hope, let's go for a walk." Nico said lifting her out of her crib and placing her down. The girl walked sure of herself to the door.

"Come on Dad-dy" She said impatiently to Nico, tapping her foot. Nico and Annabeth gave a small laugh but it was filled with sadness.

"Daddy's coming sweetheart." Annabeth said putting on Hope's shoes. Her and Nico glanced at each other and then at Hope. The three walked out the door, leaving 'Daddy' hanging in the air behind them. When the time was right they would tell her. But now, wasn't the right time.

Eventually though, eventually she would need to find out everything. Her real father, about camp and gods. Everything she needed to know to keep her from harm.

********

"I hear Leigh and Travis are moving back to New York." Nico said. Four years later, Hope was a smart and confident eight year old, though sometimes her common sense was questionable, making Annabeth's and Nico's hearts ache for a friend long gone.

"It will be nice to have them near."

"You think Hope and Conner will be friends?" Nico asked.

"I think so." Annabeth said looking over to her daughter, dutifully doing her homework, her hair messily pulled back in a ponytail. "I think so."

**Like it? A little brief insight into Hope's earlier years. One more chapter to go, in Hope's P.O.V and then the epilogue. Sadly that will be the end of the story. :( But please keep those reviews coming!  
-Poseidon'sGirl**


	31. In the End

**Last Chapter :( Well, aside the epilouge. I spent forever reading, revising and making it perfect! And here is the final result. Also I finally read TLO. Loved it! Read and Review(:**

**Conner's P.O.V**

"My gods." I whispered as I crouched next to Hope on the shaky fire escape as we tried not to make a sound. We didn't want to attract the attention of the monsters inside. Hope gulped. The monsters inside talked amongst themselves as they trashed the place looking for us.

"Why is the girl, and boy for that matter, so important? I mean really. Kronos has the country under his fist. Well nearly anyway." The deep voiced one growled. It looked like a seal, but with a dog's face.

"Becausse. Even though Lord Kronosss got back in Luke'sss mind and killed Jackson yearsss ago the girl isss hisss sssspawn! Hissss and that Chasssse girl. You know, the onessss who NEARLY TOOK HIM DOWN!" a serpent woman hissed. Dog face recoiled.

"You two cut it out. Kronos needs both of them. The boy has leads to two other remaining half-bloods from the war. Kronos needs them all exterminated. And if we get them to join Kronos, well, even better." a beautiful woman said, though her legs took away from it. One bronze the other a donkeys. Greek mythology has seriously odd monsters.

"Got a plan?" Hope asked me. I shook my head sadly.

"Sorry, no. Well actually... how about run!?" I whispered loudly as I could.

"Sounds good, let's get out of here!" she said. Carefully and quietly as humanly, well demigodly possible we climbed down the relatively short escape until we reached the ground. We walked away from that cursed building quickly, though, in no particular direction.

Hope's face was full of worry, an expression I normally never see on her face. She's cute when she's worried. I mean, not that she isn't cute normally. Ack, you know what I mean.

"Don't we have to go back to Giulia's place?" I asked. She nodded.

"Quickly though, gods knows how long it is before they figure out where we've gone." she said. I agreed.

We went to Giulia's quickly and bid her goodbye. Hope didn't tell her about Nico, or Percy or anyone which I found odd but decided not to press.

"We should Iris Message Chiron, you know, tell him about the monsters." I told her.

"Good idea. I have a drachma, I think. Gimme a minute." she said shuffling through the backpack we've been carrying around. The pen fell out and I picked it up. Hope didn't notice. I opened the cap and was quite suddenly staring at a three foot long, bronze sword.

"I got it." Hope said triumphantly holding up the coin. "Woah! What in Hades!?" she exclaimed after nearly whacking her head on it. I handed her the sword, taking the coin.

"Your dad- Percy's sword." I told her. She stared a in awe.

"Woah." she repeated.

"Woah is right. Now cap that thing before you kill yourself and let's get on with contacting the centaur." I said. She shut the sword but held on to it.

"Don't we need like a spray of water?" she asked.

"Right, where though?" She grinned, up-capped the pen and hit the nearest fire hydrant. It spouted water. She closed the pen again. My jaw dropped.

"Hope, I'm pretty sure that's a federal offe-" she shut me up with a kiss. I kissed her back, forgetting for the moment that our lives were kind of at stake. She pulled away.

"Get on with it." she said sweetly. I stuck out my tongue. After trying three times we finally got the blessing right and Chiron appeared.

"Conner, Hope, what a pleasant surprise." he said happily. It wasn't so pleasant when we told him everything from leaving camp to now. Including the monsters.

"Oh good gods! You two get here quickly. The border keeps out monsters and we can decide how to deal with this." he said. We breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Chiron. We'll see you later." I said figuring it shouldn't take long to get there. Before he could respond the message died out.

We found ourselves back at the train station. But we were running out of money and didn't exactly have the funds at the moment to buy two adult tickets. So, we were passing Hope off as 12.

"How many?" The ticketer, or whatever he's called, asked.

"One adult, one child." I said. He looked up and raised an eyebrow at Hope.

"You're twelve?" he asked.

"Uh- huh. But I'm 13 next year. I'll be a teenager! And-" Hope blabbed on and on like a ditzy blond **(AN: No offense to any blonds) **. The man cut her off.

"Yes well then, here are your tickets." He said handing them through the little hole. I snatched them up.

"Thank you." I said and me and Hope walked through the gate.

Once we were safely aboard the train I cracked up. Hope did too.

"Nice performance," I snickered. She bowed theatrically.

"Thank you, thank you." she said with a grin but then it disappeared.

"What?" She pointed out the train window, where you could see the monsters just entering as our train pulled away. I gulped.

"We'll be fine. We'll be fine." she said reassuring, but I had a feeling it was more for herself than me.

When the train arrived in New York City we exited it quickly, not sure how far behind the monsters were. But then again, there could always be more.

"Should we go see your mom and dad?" Hope asked me. I shook my head. I didn't want to attract any monsters to them, assuming they already hadn't dealt with some. We left the station walking into the bright sun. The beautiful day seemed to be mocking us seeing what we were running from.

Back home in our city we were more comfortable with our surroundings. The familiarity of it was soothing, even the fact that you still could never hail a cab. Trust me, we tried but no one seemed willing to pick up two teens. Suddenly I heard something.

"You hear that?" I asked Hope who was still trying to flag down a cab. When an empty one ignored her she flipped them off.

"Hear what?" she asked. Then one of the snake ladies showed herself from behind a car.

"That!" I yelled. We took off running down the sidewalk, sidestepping people going about their normal business. The snake, whatever it was, was still following. We rounded a corner, the backpack flapping against Hope's back as she ran. As the snake turned the corner something stuck out, hit it and the snake thing turned to dust. Disappeared. Vanished. A person stepped out holding a bronze spear. He was as old as my parents. He was African American and looked like someone who enjoyed playing with fire, his hair was singed in places. He looked down the street both ways, seeing us, and then stepped inside.

"Did that just happen?" Hope asked. I nodded slowly, not really sure.

"Well, how about we thank him some other time. I don't feel like running into another monster." she said.

"Agreed." I said.

I found a convertible and jumped in. The idiot driver had left the keys in the ignition.

"Hop in" I told Hope.

"Conner! We can't steal a car!" she said.

"It's either this or be monster chow." I said. She looked around quick and got in the car. We were off.

As we drove past the train station again on our way to the camp, stuck at a red light we saw our old friends. Disguised mind you but still evil monsters.

"There!" the dog faced one yelled. The light turned green and I hit the gas and we sped down the street, well over the speed limit. The monsters saw us and gave chase.

* * *

**Hope's P.O.V**

I stared out the back of the car as it sped down the highway, Conner reaching 70 and pushing for faster. My first thought was this is how teens die, driving too fast after they're drunk. Well, then again we're not drunk. But beside the point.

Behind us the monsters, well pretty intelligent, for monsters had also committed grand theft auto and we closing on us.

"What should I do?" I asked a concentrating Conner. He shrugged.

"Slow 'em down?!" I nodded even though he didn't see me. I tried to think of what would stop a car. _Think Hope, think. Come on, be your mother's daughter!_ I scolded myself. I rummaged through the car and found the needle for a tire pump. Worth a shot. I climbed as far to the back as i could and held the car in my sights.

"What are you doing?" Conner yelled from the front. I ignored him, aimed, and tossed the needle out of the car. The front wheel of the monster car hit it and let out a *phhhhf* of air from a hole. The car maintained its speed on the punctured tire and it shredded**. (AN: I've seen it happen, don't drive on a punctured tire)**

"Score." I said grinning and climbing back in the front.

"Nice shot." Conner said. I smiled and settled back in the seat. I pulled out the journal and flipped through it. There were two blank pages at the end of it. I searched my bag and the car finally finding a stub of a pencil. I signed my name in my tall, thin, loopy handwriting.

Hope Clarisse di Angelo. And then I stopped. I erased di Angelo and wrote in the same spot Jackson. I think it was one of the neatest words I've ever written. Conner saw it and slowed the car a bit. He motioned for the pencil and I handed it to him. He scrawled his name below mine, looked at it, looked at me and put a plus sign in between the names. I smiled. Perfect.

_Hope Clarisse Jackson  
+ Conner Chris Stoll_

We were maybe a hundred yards away when the car sputtered, slowed and stopped.

"What?" I asked. Conner groaned.

"Gas, I of course didn't check the gas." he mumbled.

"Well, we're not that far, we can run." I said. We didn't have many options.

So we climbed out taking the keys with us and ran. Conner was a couple yards ahead, he being much faster. As we approached the bottom of the hill we ran into trouble. Two uglies. A giant and that vampire looking one. Heading toward us.

"Run!" I said turning. Didn't work either. Coming from both sides were two, people?! But they didn't look friendly. They had swords. From the back was another person, a taller man, flanked by monsters.

"Hope, your sword." Conner whispered to me, walking closer. I ruffled through the bag and got the pen and uncapped it. Holding it awkwardly. Conner and I were back to back as the monsters closed in. I remembered watching Alessia and Sean spar, thinking I couldn't do that if my life depended on it.

Wow. I must be psykic. I interlaced my other free hand with Conner's, scared stiff. He grabbed it and held it tight. I wanted to just sit down and bawl. The man appraoched us, black sword drawn. He had an eyepatch and the working eye stared at us coldly.

"My my my, who do we have here?" He asked smirking. I attempted to strike at him, only to have my sword knocked out of the way, out of my reach. The man stepped forward. "Gentlemen, why don't you sit these two down and we can have a nice chat." the man continued. The boy behind grabbed my arms and twisted them behind my back. I struggled but was too weak to match his strength. He laughed at my attempt. Conner struggled as well and was also finally restrained. They roughly shoved us to the ground, my knees landing hard in the dirt, twisting in an awkward way.

"Who are you and what do you want?" growled Conner. I never had heard him so angry before.

"Oh forgive me. I'm Ethan, Kronos' right hand man. These two are Jakob and Jon" he said pointing to the boys restraining us.

"Hi there hottie." Jakob said to me stroking my cheek. I recoiled at his touch and Conner shot him a furious look.

"So, Conner Stoll. Much like your uncle. And Hope, Hope Jackson." Ethan sneered the name Jackson at me. He started pacing around us as his flunkies stood at the ready. "We are reasonable people so you have choices. Join Kronos help get rid of the nuisance of the gods once and for all. Or, die." I paled. Conner showed no emotion.

"Conner, your answer first" Ethan said. Conner gave me a sad look then sat up tall and stared Ethan in the eye.

"Over my dead body." he said. Ethan sighed.

"Your dead body indeed. Jon, if you would."

"No!!" I screamed yanking out of Jakob's grasp and reaching for Conner's hand. He grasped it and I held on with all my strength. Jakob grabbed my waist and pulled but I held on to Conner. Tears rolled down my face.

"Not you too." I said in a hoarse voice. He gave me a last small smile before Jon's sword entered his back. He gasped and then went limp, me still clutching his hand as if slowly lost its warmth. I tried to scream but no sound came out.

"So, Hope Jackson. Conner made his choice. What's yours?" Ethan asked.

And I thought it over. Considered my options. But then realized there was no one left. And if I said yes, well that would be going against every one I cared for. Everything they fought for. Everything that all the kids up that hill were fighting for. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone on the hill yell and run for help. But I knew they would be too late. I took a deep breath.

"No." I told Ethan flatly, holding my head high as Conner had done. He growled and gave Jakob a signal.

I think I laughed as the sword pierced me. Because now, finally, I'd be with everyone I loved including my family, my whole family.

And as yells came from Half- Blood hill, my soul left my ruined body and headed for the Underworld.

*******

I was in a studio. I saw Conner sitting on a bench.

"Hope!" he said jumping up and hugging me.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"The entrance to the Underworld. You need drachmas to cross, which we don't have." he said. I looked at the man at the counter, dressed in an expensive looking suit. 'Charon' the name tag read. I sat down next to Conner fiddling with my ring, a sign I was nervous. Then I had an idea. I stood up and I marched over to the man.

"We need to cross." I said. He shrugged.

"Any drachmas?" he said in bored tone

"No. But I really think you should let us go across." I said placing my hand on the counter, Nico's skull ring in full view. Charon saw it.

"My, my my. I'm so sorry miss! Right this way miss." he said.

"He comes with." I said pointing to Conner who looked at me in disbelief.

"Of course, of course! Right this way." he said ushering us on the ferry.

"Thank you." I said blowing the man a kiss as the ferry pulled away, into the Underworld.

"It's good see you again." Conner said. I gripped his hand.

"It's good to see you again too." I told him.

*******

We exited the ferry and passed Cerberus who was chewing happily on a red rubber ball. We reached the lines, not sure where we supposed to head.

"This way sweetie." A woman said appearing at my side. She looked young and was dressed in dark clothes. Dark markup ringed her eyes.

"Are, are you Thalia?" I said.

"That would be me." She said leading us over to a line that read judgment. The people looked us over and smiled. They looked familiar.

"Woah." Conner said as we passed the table. "That, that was Shakespeare! and Ben Franklin!" He said awed. The next to person I saw looked like Conner, though it wasn't him.

"Yo, buddy!" he said to Conner.

"Who are you?" Conner asked confused.

"Who am I? I'm your namesake dude!" the guy said with a grin much like his nephew's.

"You're, you're Conner." Conner said, well, Conner Jr. The man grinned and led us on past millions of souls in the fields of Asphodel.

The next two people made my heart collapse.

"Mom! Mom! Dad!" I yelled running to them and embracing them. Nonexistent tears filled my eyes, for souls can't cry. My mom stroked my hair.

"Its alright, its alright." she said hugging me close. Nico stood to one side.

"You followed the directions! But do you forgive me?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes."

"Well there's one more person you need to see." he said. He led all of us, my mom, me, Conner and Conner and Thalia past the fields of Punishment and past the palace to a green meadow. As we walked through it you passed streets and houses, fields and barbeque's. The picturesque perfect town. We neared a lake where a young man was sitting staring out. He heard us and turned around. His eyes were a striking green that stared at my own. He walked closer to us, looking as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. My mom went and put her arm on his shoulder. Nico stood smiling at them, not minding.

"Percy," my mom said, "Meet your daughter."

**READ THIS before I get the "OMG HOW COULD YOU KILL THEM!". This story plays up on what Percy was told about heroes. They never get happy endings. Well, he didn't and nor did Hope and Conner, not really seeing as they died. But to them, it was happy. They were with ones they loved in the end. There will be an Epilogue ASAP about the 'Aftermath' if you will. So Review!!(:  
-Poseidon'sGirl**


	32. Epilogue

**This chapter offcially brings an end to Past Years Forgotten. Which makes me sad 'cause this was one of my better peices. I was thinking about maybe doing a short sequel/side story type thing. What do you guys think?**

**"**All of these lines across my face  
Tell you the story of who I am  
So many stories of where I've been  
And how I got to where I am  
But these stories don't mean anything  
When you've got no one to tell them to..."  
-The Story by Brandi Carlile

* * *

So many lives. So many stories that go along with them.

Chiron sat deflated at the small table in the big house. In front of him lay pictures and articles of people spending time with Hades.

A satyr and nymph. Lovers turned against one another. Chiron gave a sad smile at the sight of Grover, horns peeking out the side of his crooked rasta cap. Juniper peeked out at him from behind her tree grinning widely.

Next was a headstrong goth girl. A fierce fighter and Hunter of Artemis, when they were around. A pine tree for years to come back and find that everything she knew had changed. Including a certain son of Hermes. A great leader and swordsman until he joined Kronos. Joined him for revenge, because he blamed the gods, especially his father, for his troubles. And that boy brought so many stories to an end.

So many who didn't see their parents again, who didn't turn a year older. Who didn't graduate high school. Who's story just stopped along with their lives.

And when that goth girl, when she died for real? He wouldn't have any of it. Which brings Chiron to the next photo.

A bright green eyed boy looks out at the ocean, pen in hand. Chiron sighs. Percy, with so many problems pushed upon him. Placed on his shoulders for him to carry, just like Atlas holding the sky. He fought bravely but the titan won. He'd done what he could. He survived two more years, out of Kronos's grasp. But Luke caught up with him, when he wasn't expecting it.

_**Murder in the North End**_

_Percy Jackson was home alone when he was murdered by Luke Castellan. It is believed that Castellan killed himself shortly after killing Jackson. Jackson's girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, says there had always been tension between the two but is unsure why Castellan went to such drastic measures. Jackson and Castellan were both found in Jackson's apartment by Nico di Angelo, Jackson's cousin...._

But the old centaur knew the truth. Annabeth had known the reason. Nico had found Percy dead- but Luke alive. Luke hadn't committed suicide, rather Nico had murdered him. Out of fear of his and Annabeth's life but murdered Luke none the less.

And Nico and Annabeth survived. But Nico lived with guilt. Guilt for Percy's death. And one day guilt- and Poseidon- caught up with him. And he drowned in Poseidon's domain.

And Annabeth- the girl who had come to camp when she was but seven, full of curiosity. Whom Chiron loved like his own daughter. She gave her life to protect her daughter. Percy's daughter.

Chiron pushed the pictures and articles of the children he saw grow up, who he helped raise. Not wanting to deal with the loss of them. And two more remaining people who he saw grow up were now grieving themselves. For the loss of their child.

He didn't know Hope or Conner well, meeting them but once. But they were two remaining links to the generation of demigods before them.

And they were running back to camp- to what should have been a sanctuary when they were caught. By Ethan- a boy who Chiron remembered from camp years ago. A boy who joined Kronos.

And when Alessia found them, laying on the hill, left by Kronos 'people'. Bodies angled away from each other but their arms reaching toward each other, fingertips brushing, faces peaceful. And it laying next to Hope, a backpack. It's contents, a set of directions, a picture and journal flipped open to the last page.

And near Conner, a cursed sword with a sad history only made sadder. A attempt made in vain to fight off the enemy when neither had had no training.

And Chiron gather all these thing together minus the sword and journal. He placed them in a folder and labeled it quite simply, "Stories." Stories for future demigods to look at, to learn from. And maybe more stories would be added and when Kronos was finally taken care of others would look back at these stories and give thanks to those who gave their lives to protect them. Who gave it their all- even when they knew the result.

Then Chiron picked up the sword, vowing to have it put away for good. Never to bring anyone anymore sorrow. Lastly the journal he closed and brought with him. He knew two people who may be interested in having it.

**The End. Kind of a (very) late Memorial Day type theme, remembering those who give their lives to protect others. And after reading this should I do the short sequel? It will be called Legacy. Please Review!  
-Poseidon'sGirl**


End file.
